Ranma's New Curse
by Saotome83
Summary: Crossover with InuYasha. Kagome gets accepted to Furinkan. Ranma discovers a new power lying inside of him and goes to the past to find out what it is.
1. Prologue

A Ranma ½ and Inu-Yasha Crossover  
Ranma's New Curse   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a work of fanfiction, which means I get to play god and change the characters around as I see fit. HA HA HA!  
  
Notes: In the Ranma Universe this story starts out at the end of the battle with Saffron. In the Inu Yasha Universe it diverges from book 8. I will change little things as time goes on ie the Inu Yasha group never meets Sango and anything after book 8 never happened. If the characters are OOC then I apologize I tried my best damn it!  
  
Prologue  
  
It's a nice sunny day in Tokyo, Japan. The sun is shining, birds are chirping and outside of a small shrine a girl is jumping up and down like a pinball with excitement. Standing around her watching with amusement are two other girls obviously wanting to know what made their friend so happy.   
  
"I did it! I did it." Cried the girl happily as she continued her little dance.  
  
"Kagome-chan exactly what did you do?" asked one of the other two girls eager to share her friends happiness for she had been looking down for the last couple of days.   
  
Kagome stopped her bouncing long enough to look at her friends and tell them her news. "I passed the test to get into one of my high schools I tried out for. I'm so excited! It's not far from my house so travel will be no problem."  
  
"Which high school did you try out for?"  
  
"It's in the Nerima District." Taking out the slip of paper with her acceptance letter she read the name. "Furinkan High."  
  
At the mention of the school the other two girls backed away and looked terrified. "You're going there?" asked one of the girls with fear in her voice.  
  
Kagome, broken out of her happy mood due to her friends sudden fear was curious as to why the name of her soon-to-be high school would cause her friends to react like that. "Is there something wrong with Furinkan High?" she asked.  
  
"Kagome, that's one of the weirdest schools in the country. There's all sorts of weird things that go on there." Answered one friend.  
  
"Yeah. Haven't you ever heard of the Nerimian battles? There are supposedly so many bad kids there that they have to bring in special teachers to control the riots." Said the other.  
  
"Ah, you guys are overreacting, those are just rumors. I'm sure they're not true." Said Kagome waving her hand dismissively. 'Then again if they are true it doesn't matter. That was the only high school I had a chance of getting into with my grades.' She thought. "Thank you for walking me home but I must tell my family the good news. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she waved goodbye to her friends.  
  
"Bye Kagome." Her friends called back as they left the shrine.  
  
'Now how to break the news to Inu-Yasha.' She thought to herself. 'hmmm... Oh well I have all summer I'll think of something.' She thought to herself as she went to tell her family the good news.  
  
Now we go from the Higurashi's shrine to a Chinese fishing vessel about two miles away from the docks of Tokyo. The atmosphere is one of relief because the passengers are happy to be back home in their native land. Only one is standing alone on the deck of the ship sitting on the floor looking at the ocean and prior to contrary belief of this person not being able to think, is doing just that.   
  
Ranma Saotome is thinking of his life, his curse, Akane, Saffron but mostly he thought about his body and the power that was contained within him.  
  
'The power I used to destroy Saffron, what was it?' he thought 'It couldn't have been chi, I was too tired to generate any.' He thought back to the final moments of battle with the demi-god. Reliving the battle that took place in the tornado of power and destruction that he had created to rip Saffron to shreds.  
  
'It wasn't my chi! What was it damn it!' He thought as he ran his fingers through his hair franticly trying to massage his brain into giving him the answer. 'I remember it was cold and it felt like a blackness over took me. My chi is created through my confidence, which is warm and it feels light. It was also scarily attempting to give in to the power. I wanted to do so many things to Saffron that I never wanted to do before. I wanted to rip him to shreds with my bare hands, feel his blood run over my fingers and feel his flesh under my nails as punishment for Akane!'  
  
"Akane." That's another thing that confused him. He was sure that she had died back there. When he was holding her cold and lifeless body in his arms he felt that power calling out to him once more. Telling him it had the power to save her so she could smile, laugh and even mallet him once again. He gave into the power again hoping that it would be enough to revive her. Afraid of the power being fueled by hate and loathing he pushed all the feelings of love that he had for Akane into the burst of whatever it was that was being used. When he had seen her open her eyes and speak his name it was the scariest and happiest moment of his life. He was happy for the second chance he had with his fiancée but he was scared of himself. 'What was that power!?'   
  
While he was still thinking he was approached from behind by Akane.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she sat down next to him. Ever since the battle with Saffron ended he withdrew into himself and didn't talk to any one for the remainder of the trip.  
  
"Just what I'm going to do when I get home."  
  
"And what have you decided?" she asked concerned for him. She was still unsure of what happened between them at Jusendo but ever since her 'revival' she has been feeling even more protective of Ranma. Even though she knew he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. It still hurt to see him in mental or physical pain.  
  
"I will tell you all at once." He said as he stood up. "Come on the boats docking and I can't wait to get back to the dojo." He said with a smile as he walked with Akane of the boat and on to dry land. 'I'm home' he thought to himself, 'but I'm not safe'. He continued walking with Akane in the direction of the Tendo Dojo unconsciously holding her hand while a fat panda followed behind them carrying their bags.  
  
  
END Prologue  
  
Authors Notes: I haven't seen that many Ranma/Inu-Yasha fics out there and seeing as how I am a fan of both I figured why the hell not write a story about them.  
All comments send to Saotome83@aol.com  
  



	2. Ranma's Childhood Mystery

A Demons Highschool Life  
A Ranma 1/2 Inu-Yasha Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a work   
of fanfiction, which means I get to play god and change the   
characters around as I see fit. HA HA HA!  
  
Notes: In the Ranma Universe this story starts out at the end of   
the battle with Saffron. In the Inu Yasha Universe it diverges   
from book 8. I will change little things as time goes on, ie the   
Inu Yasha group never meets Sango and anything after book 8 never   
happened. If the characters are OOC then I apologize I tried my   
best damn it!  
  
  
  
All was quiet in the district known as Nerima, as it has   
been for the past couple of days. The residents of the small   
community were beginning to get worried. What had happened to   
the random acts of violence and destruction that took place on a   
daily basis? People were afraid to step out of their houses   
because they believed the quiet to be a bad omen. However this   
did not affect the six people walking down the street. When the   
residents saw the people coming down the street, they felt it was   
safe and the terrifying period of quiet was over. The Nerima   
Wrecking crew was back.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Ranma's Childhood Mystery  
  
Akane was confused. Ranma and the others had finally  
gotten home and away from the terror that was Jusendo, but   
whenever she looked at Ranma she did not see the cocky, arrogant  
boy whom she had lived with, but instead an empty shell. Ever  
since they had left the boat, Ranma had not spoken a word to  
anyone and looked as if he was in deep thought.  
  
Just as Shampoo and Mousse were going to turn away so they  
could continue towards their restaurant and home, Ranma stopped   
them.   
  
"What is problem?" asked Shampoo in her bubbly happy voice   
even though she knew something was wrong.  
  
"In an hour I want you, Mousse and the old ghoul to come to   
the Tendo Dojo. I have an announcement and you should be there." he  
said in a cold tone.  
  
"No problem Airen, we be there." Shampoo responded as she   
grabbed Mousse's arm and dragged him away to the Nekohanten. 'Finally  
Ranma has decided to come back to China with Shampoo. Shampoo so   
happy!!!' she thought as she rushed home to tell her great-grandmother  
the good news.  
  
"Ranma what's the announcement about?" asked Akane with some   
hesitation. 'I wonder if he's going to pick a fiance.'  
  
"I will tell everyone about it at the same time. All I'll   
tell you is that is has to do with what happened at Jusendo."  
  
With that said Ranma continued walking towards the Tendo Dojo   
in silence with Akane walking next to him and glancing at him every   
now and then.  
  
Another person who noticed Ranma's strange behavior was Genma.  
As he trudged along behind the two teens, while leading Ryoga, he   
thought to himself, 'Could it be that the old woman told the truth?   
Hmmm... I better have a talk with the boy.' With that thought in his  
head, and the thought of once again tasting Kasumi's home cooking, he   
raced towards the Tendo Dojo while stopping every block to turn Ryoga   
in the right direction.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All the occupants of the Tendo Dojo were in a state of   
happiness. They had recieved word that their respective   
spouse/sibling/child/money maker was coming home. A large banner that  
read 'Welcome Home' hung from the cieling and there were balloons   
everywhere. In the middle of the living room Soun Tendo was crying   
his eyes out. "My baby's finally coming home, I'm so happy!"   
  
In the kitchen, Kasumi Tendo and Nodoka Saotome were preparing  
a hearty feast in celebaration of their loved ones return. Kasumi was  
both happy and sad. She was happy because her sister and prospective   
brother-in-law were coming home but was sad because she knew that   
chaos would soon resume residence at the Tendo Dojo.   
  
Nodoka was happy, she couldn't wait to see her manly son   
again, and that Genma was coming home.   
  
Nabiki was in her room, plotting how to make the most money   
out of Ranma's return. "I'm sure Ukyo and the Kuno's will be happy to  
know that Ranma is back in town." With that said she went downstairs   
to contact her 'customers'. As she was about to dial the number for   
Ucchans, she was interrupted by a cry of, "I'm Home!" coming from the   
front door.  
  
A wailing mass of flesh attached itself to Akane as soon as she   
announced her presence in her home.  
  
"WAAAAAHHH!!! My Baby Girl Is Finally Home!" Soun Tendo cried as  
he glomped his youngest daughter.  
  
"It's good to see you too dad." she managed to choke out.  
  
Upon hearing the wailings of Soun, Nodoka and Kasumi ran to the   
door to greet their returning family members. However what they found was  
Akane being choked to death by her father. After disengaging Soun from the  
death grip he had Akane in they hugged her (lightly) and asked how she was.   
  
"I'm just fine but it's Ranma I'm worried about." she responded   
while looking downcast.  
  
"Where is my son, is he alright?" asked Nodoka.  
  
"He's in the dojo with Ryoga and Mr. Saotome." she answered softly.  
"Something happened at Jusendo and Ranma wanted to talk to his father about  
it. I think they took Ryoga so they could spar."  
  
"oh." said Nodoka a little crestfallen at not being able to see her  
son yet. "I will give them some time then." she said as she went back  
into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.  
  
"What happened at Jusendo that has Ranma acting wierd?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"I'm not sure really. Only he would know and he hasn't told anyone  
else yet."  
  
"Oh my, I hope Ranma's alright." said Kasumi, a worried look on her   
face. "Akane, what did happen at Jusendo?"  
  
After Akane was asked this she told of their adventure with the  
people of Pheonix Mountain and Ranma's battle with Saffron. She conviniently   
left out the part when she heard Ranma tell her he loved her. 'I'm not ready  
to face something like that yet.' she thought as she continued telling the   
story of their boat ride home. "Ranma was still acting wierd on the walk  
home and wouldn't talk to anyone."  
  
"I'm sure he's fine Akane. You know Ranma, he'll be back to his  
arrogant, jockish self before you know it." remarked Nabiki as she consoled   
her younger sister. "As for what's bothering him, leave that to me. Saotome   
was never good at keeping secrets." she added with a wink.  
  
'I wonder how much I can make off of this.' she thought as she   
started imgining ways to exploit Ranma when her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"That's not going to be needed Nabiki." started Akane. "Ranma's   
already invited everyone over and is going to make an announcement about   
what happened at Jusendo. Everyone should be here in less than an hour."  
  
'Rats there goes that idea.' thought Nabiki as she walked back up   
to her room. Suddenly an idea dawned on her. 'He probably didn't contact   
the Kunos about the announcement so I still have a customer.' she thought  
as she ran up the stairs to make a phone call.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
After a week of eerie silence, sounds of combat were once again coming   
out of the Tendo Dojo. Ranma was engaging in a 3-way sparring session with his   
father and Ryoga. As the three bounced around the dojo exchanging kicks, puches   
a ki-blat every now and then, it was easy to see who was winning as Genma flew   
through the wall of the dojo and landed in the yard on his stomach only to have   
Ryoga fall on him a second later. Ranma turned around with a contemplative look  
on his face and sat down in the middle of the floor and started to meditate  
  
Ryoga and Genma continued to stare at Ranma's back while replaying the   
battle in their heads. Ryoga was the first to speak.  
  
"Since when did he get so strong? I could actually feel all of his hits   
and they hurt like hell." he remarked as he absently rubbed his bruised chest.  
  
"The boy got lucky!" retorted Genma trying to keep his pride intact.   
"It's nothing more than that."   
  
"Luck my Ass! He fights like a demon. I've taken enough punishment for   
one night, I'm gonna take a bath." Ryoga turned and walked straight towards the  
koi pond. As he came back out as P-chan he thought. 'Not the right bath, but   
it'll do.' With a sigh he headed towards the house.  
  
Unknown to Ryoga his comment had not gone unnoticed by the two Saotome   
males. Genma sweatdropped as he remembered something long forgotten. He could   
only hope the boy did not.  
  
Ranma had heard the conversation that took place between Ryoga and his   
father and his eyebrows raised at the demon comment. He looked at his hands and  
said softly to himself "Like a demon..." as he remembered his promise...  
  
-----------------------------------Ten Years Ago----------------------------------   
  
  
Genma Saotome was running as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
'What went wrong?' he thought as he kept running in his dirty, bloody gi  
carrying what was once a small boy under his arm. The boy's clothes were shredded  
and deep scratches covered his whole body.  
  
"Unbeatable technique my ass!" he said while running deeper into the forest.  
"Hang on boy, I'll get you to that old woman and she'll fix you up good as new."   
he said to the bundle. 'And she better give me a refund.' he added to himself.  
  
After running a few more yards, Genma finally arrived at his destination.   
It was an old rundown cottage with a dry well next to it. The cottage was in a   
state of disrepair with loose boards, cracked windows adn where the door should have  
been there was a splintering piece of bark leaning against the entrance.  
  
Genma ran to the cottage and knocked the piece of bark out of his way as he   
yelled. "Baba! Baba!" He looked around and settled his eyes upon an old woman   
sitting in a rocking chair. "Baba" he addressed the woman, "I need your help."  
  
The woman referred to as Baba was a small woman, maybe a little taller than  
Happousai. She had long black hair with white streaks in it that trailed behind her   
on the floor as she limped over to Genma. She supported her wait on a gnarled cane  
similar to Colognes.  
  
"How can I help you?" she asked, her voice raspy and hoarse.  
  
Genma cringed with each word she spoke. He thought that nails on a   
chalkboard sounded better. However he pushed that thought out of his mind as he  
showed the old woman the remains of his son.  
  
"It's my son. I attempted one of the training methods listed in the manual  
you gave me," holds up book that says ADVANCED COMBAT, "and this happened to my   
son."  
  
She looked at the body (if one could call it that) of the boy. It was   
missing chunks of flesh from it's stomach, an arm and was riddled with deep  
scratches.  
  
"The child looks like he's been mauled by a wild animal. Which technique  
has a method of training that results in this?" she asked, confused.  
  
Genma looked at her in confusion. "How could you not know? It's the first   
one in the book. The Cat Fist." He said as he showed her the page.  
  
If there wasn't a child dying right in front of her eyes, Baba would have   
beaten the man senseless. 'The idiot didn't read the whole thing! That's not even   
a technique, it's the intro to the manual!' Sure enough she looked at the top of the   
page and saw printed in big, bold kanji "THINGS NOT TO TEACH!!"  
  
Ignoring the stupidity of the man for a moment she turned her attention back  
to the boy. She could tell that he wasn't going to live and that there was nothing   
she could do to heal Ranma's injuries. She turned to Genma and addressed him.  
  
"I'm sorry. He's lost to much blood there's nothing I could do for him."  
she stated sadly as she walked away from the man to give him some finall moments   
alone with his son.   
  
Genma was a wreck. He was nervous and shivering over the body of his dead son   
all the while thinking. 'Oh No! My meal ticket is gone! My Retirement, the   
unification of the schools won't happen.' He almost cried as he thought of the last thought.   
'Nodoka's gonna kill me!'   
  
Baba watched as Genma struggled to try and keep his emotions in check and felt  
bad for the man. 'I can't believe there's nothing I can do for him. I feel so useless.'  
she thought as she slumped in her seat.  
  
"My poor Ranma." Genma said between sniffs as he looked at the body of son.  
  
At this, Baba perked her head up. 'Ranma.' She looked around the cottage and   
saw a painting that was over her cot of a white-haired pigtailed youth attacking a  
phoenix. Never believing in coincidences she knew just want to do. Baba turned to Genma   
and touched his arm. "I can help your son."   
  
"You can?" asked Genma with newfound hope in his eyes.  
  
"Yes I can. However, I will take this book off your hands." she said as she took   
back the book.  
  
"But you said they were powerful techniques." he whined.  
  
"They are, but in the boy's condition it's best that he not learn them yet. I'll  
give you this instead." she handed Genma a new book. "The techniques are not as powerful  
but they are good. Now back to the matter at hand." she said as she once again examined   
Ranma's body. "The only way to save the boy is to use this." She held up a small green   
pearl.  
  
"What is it?" Genma asked while thinking how much he could get for the pearl if he   
stole and sold it.  
  
"It's a magical jewel that contains the power of a powerful youkai. Years ago  
youkai roamed the entire Japanese countryside. There was one youkai known as the Demon   
Dog of the West, before he died he enchanted two pearls. In one he set up his grave so   
no one could defile it and left in the care of one of his sons. In the other pearl he   
sealed up his remaining powers. It was entrusted to my family who had served his mortal   
mistress and has stayed within this home for many years.  
  
"If I insert the pearl into the boys heart, he will gain the speed, strength,   
healing ability and stamina of a youkai. However it will not trigger until 10 years of  
maturation has passed. Do you want that?"  
  
"Please do it. I'll do anything to have my son back!" he pleaded as he thought   
to himself 'My boy's gonna be the greatest! This will surely make a man among men.  
  
"Okay I will do this but remember to send him back to me after 10 years so I can   
help him understand his new powers. The only power that will work now is his healing   
ability."  
  
"No problem." 'Feh in ten years you'll be dead old hag. Besides no one raises my  
boy but me after all who else is qualified enough to do it?'  
  
At his nod of agreement, Baba reached into Ranma's body through one of the deep   
gashes in his chest. She placed the pearl in his heart and quickly removed her hand. As   
soon as her hand came free from his body, the spilled blood on the table as well as the   
blood on Genma's gi began to return to Ranma's body. His flesh expanded and covered his   
wounds leaving no trace of a scar behind. Suddenly Ranma woke up and resumed what he was   
doing before he passed out.   
  
He screamed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Ranma's Decision, Kagome's Dilemna

Ranma's New Curse  
A Ranma 1/2 Inu-Yasha Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a work   
of fanfiction, which means I get to play god and change the   
characters around as I see fit. HA HA HA!  
  
Notes: In the Ranma Universe this story starts out at the end of   
the battle with Saffron. In the Inu Yasha Universe it diverges   
from book 8. I will change little things as time goes on, ie the   
Inu Yasha group never meets Sango and anything after book 8 never   
happened. If the characters are OOC then I apologize I tried my   
best damn it!  
  
He woke up to darkness, the feeling of claws ripping into   
his flesh still fresh in his mind. The sight of his father throwing  
him into the darkness will forever be burned into his memory. He   
felt the blood flow out of his body as he felt his life slipping   
away and thought that this was it. Just as he was preparing to die   
a new sensation filled his body. At first it was a pain that   
started in his chest and then it became a feeling of warmth.   
Unfortunately for Ranma the feeling of claws ripping into his skin  
was still foremost on his mind and he could not supress the urge   
of what comes natural.  
  
Chapter 2  
Ranma's Decision, Kagome's Dilemna  
  
---------------------------Ten Years Ago----------------------------  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Baba was confused. Even though she had never tried to use   
the power of the pearl she was pretty sure that it wasn't supposed   
to induce pain in the recipient. She was still pondering this   
recent turn of events when she finally realized something, 'He's   
still experiencing the Cat Fist training. With a speed that belied  
her age, passed by a cowering Genma and touched Ranma's sleep spot   
so he could sleep while the pearl did it's work.  
  
Genma fell on his but at the sound of his son's scream. He   
had heard when he first threw the boy to the cats and it had chilled  
his soul. Since he was farther away from the boy at the time he was   
able to ignore it, but this was different. He couldn't ignore this.   
His son was being put back together like a puzzle and Genma sat on   
his ass unable to move or do anything to help Ranma. He was relieved  
when the old lady took control of the situation and knocked Ranma   
unconscious.   
  
Baba turned to the man on the floor and addressed him.   
  
"It will be awhile before he awakens and his wounds are   
healed. Would you like some tea while we wait?"  
  
"Yes please." Genma responded as once again his stomach   
took control of his body.  
  
---------------------------One Hour Later---------------------------  
  
Ranma once again awoke to darkness, and thinking he was still  
in the pit where the c-c-c- those things could get to him he once   
again cried for help.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!"  
  
Needless to say the other two people in the cottage at the   
time ran over to help.  
  
Unfortunately Genma reached the child first and looked down  
at Ranma with anger written in his eyes. He had taught the boy that  
men do not cry out for help for any reason. Crying was for girls. He  
was angered at the fact that something so unimportant as the Cat Fist  
could turn his manly son into a sniveling, girly coward. Just as he  
was about to hit Ranma and reprimand him, Baba came to Ranma's side   
in attempt to console the boy.  
  
"Boy, boy wake up it's only a dream." Baba said soothingly   
as she stroked Ranma's back. Even though she tried to calm the boy  
his wailing would not cease. 'Maybe I was wrong' she thought 'maybe   
this wasn't him.'  
  
Genma couldn't take any more of the boys consistent wialing   
decided to put a stop to his son girlish actions.  
  
"BOY STOP THAT CRYING THIS INSTANT!! ARE YOU A GIRL OR A   
MAN!" shouted Genma.  
  
'What kind of idiot is he!' thought Baba. 'Trying to calm  
a frightened boy by yelling at him.' Baba was thinking to herself  
so much that she failed to notice that the boy had stopped. She  
looked down at the boy in her arms and saw he had stopped crying and   
was looking at Genma.  
  
Ranma looked at Genma as an unconscious war raged in his   
mind. Some part of him had respect for the man before him and looked  
up to him as a great Martial Artist and his only family. The other  
part, a part he never had before, wanted to gut the fat fool like a   
fish for throwing into the pit again and again.  
  
Genma watched his sons reaction to his demand and felt fear   
from someone other than Nodoka and Happousai for the first time in   
his life. He could have sworn that Ranma's eyes just turned gold and   
Ranma's lips curled in a snarl as he seemed to be growling at the old   
man. Genma, who knew that he was being threatened, tried to prepare  
himself for the fight that was to follow for he was sure that this   
was the Cat Fist.   
  
The battle in Ranma's mind increased in volume and Ranma   
didn't want any part in it anymore. He succumbed to the comforting   
darkness that wanted to destroy Genma and once again fell   
unconscious.  
  
Genma knew that something was wrong when Ranma, instead of   
crouching down on all fours and attacking him recklessly like he did   
before, Ranma straightened up and stared at Genma with golden eyes   
instead of Ranma's blue-gray ones. "Boy what's wrong?"  
  
"Your 'boy' is not here right now." said the boy as he   
continued to stare at Genma through furious golden eyes. "He is to  
afraid of my power right now so he has retreated for the time being."  
  
"Who are you?" Genma asked as he tried not to pee in his   
pants as he saw the barely restricted aura of darkness that   
surrounded the boy.  
  
"I am the spirit of the Great Demon Dog of the West that was  
embedded in my pearl of power. Just as my physical body was embedded   
in the pearl that held my grave." the boy turned to face Baba. "You  
have chosen the being that will hold my power well servant. I am   
pleased. I can see the great things that he will do in the future.  
He will help out both humans and my clan."  
  
Baba was speechless. She never thought that she would come  
face to face with the youkai that her ancestors served under so many   
years ago. "Thank you Master but I did not choose the boy."  
  
"Oh." said the spirit intrigued. "Then how did you choose?"  
  
"I used this." responded Baba as she pulled out the painting  
of a white-haired, pig-tailed boy fighting a pheonix. "I do not  
believe in coinscidences Master and seeing as the boy had the same   
name as the savior I feel I did the right thing."  
  
The spirit smiled. "You have done well. And I accept your   
decision." He then turned to Genma. "As for you, if you were not  
important to Ranma's future I'd rip you apart right now. But instead  
I'll let you live because deep down I know you care for this boy."  
  
Genma did not respond but slowly nodded his head. "Will   
Ranma return to his body?" he managed to choke out.  
  
"Yes, I am only available to talk to you for a brief period  
of time and the boy will then return in control. However he will have   
no recollection of any of this until the ten years of maturation  
have passed. After that all will be revealed." He then turned back  
to Baba. "You know who you must call and what you must do for the boys   
training do you not?"  
  
"Yes Master the knowledge has been passed down and the   
current retainer is still alive...unfortunately." she got goosebumps   
whenever she thought of that man. Baba saw the look of slight  
confusion in the spirits eyes and told him, "fear not he will serve the  
boy well but he is a little odd."  
  
At this the spirit nodded. "Then I will leave his growth to   
the two of you. Goodbye." and with that the aura of darkness that   
had surrounded Ranma winked out and the boy fell back into the bed   
asleep.  
  
"I suggest you take the boy and leave." Baba told Genma. "But  
remember to come back when the boy remembers." with that said she too  
dissapeared leaving Genma and Ranma alone in a barren room.  
  
Genma gathered up his boy as he thought, 'Man I have got to lay  
off the Sake.' He left the cottage and continued their journey.  
  
-------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------  
  
'The power I used was from the demons pearl. No wonder it feels  
dark.' Ranma looked toward his father who was also remembering the words   
of Baba and the spirit of the Great Demon Dog.   
  
"Hey old man looks like the 10 years is up."  
  
Genma just nodded his head dumbly.  
  
"Do you remember the location of Baba's cottage?"  
  
Genma shook his head. "I don't even remember how I got there the   
first time. I just sort of stumbled upon it."  
  
"Great, looks like I'll have to do the same thing." After saying   
this he looked toward the entrance to the dojo to see Kasumi entering the   
room.  
  
"Excuse me Ranma but all your friends have arrived and are waiting   
for you in the house."  
  
"Good, tell them to come into the dojo Kasumi. I have an   
announcement to make. I also you Akane and Nabiki to be here to."  
  
"Okay Ranma I'll go tell your friends."  
  
"Thank you Kasumi."  
  
Kasumi gave Ranma one of her motherly smiles as she turned and left.  
  
Ranma went back to focusing on his kata as he thought of a good way   
to work out his problems.  
  
----------------------------------Sengoku Jidai-----------------------------  
  
Kagome sat on the grass watching Inu-Yasha as he ate his fourth cup   
of instant Ramen. 'How am I supposed to tell him.' she thought to herself.   
'He gets mad when I go back for tests, he's going to be furious when I tell   
him about my acceptance to Highschool.' she sighed once more as she went back   
to thinking.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with her today?' Inu-Yasha thought while he was  
eating. 'She keeps sighing and looking sad. It's making me lose my appetite.'  
Convinced that the feeling he felt in his stomach was from his appetite rather  
than the fact that he was worried about her, he turned his back to her and   
continued to eat his food.   
  
Shippo and Miroku watched the antics of Kagome and Inu-Yasha as they   
sat down also eating some fried tubers that Kagome had bought with her.  
  
"Does he not like her or is he just dense?" Miroku asked the Kitsune.  
  
"He's really that stupid." Said Shippo as he continued to munch   
happily on the snacks.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up and stretched himself out. "I'm done eating. I   
can't sit around all day, I'm off to find some shards." He looked back at his   
traveling companions. "You coming or not."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." said Miroku and Shippo as they both stood up.   
  
"Kagome-san aren't you coming as well?" asked Miroku while waving his   
hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hmm... oh yes, yes." she said as she stood up smiling. 'I guess I'll   
tell him later.' And the four companions set off on their own journey.  
  
----------------------------Baba's Cottage Present-----------------------------  
  
"Where is that idiot, I told him to meet me an hour ago." said Baba as  
she paced back and forth around her small house.  
  
"Relax you old bag of bones I'm right here." said a diminuitive man who   
had just walked through her door.  
  
Baba threw a small wrapped item at the man. "Here, I fixed it for you.  
Now go and retrieve the boy we must start his training." she said as she turned   
her back on the man."  
  
"You were always a frigid bitch. I could never have any fun with you."  
the man said as he caught the item.  
  
"Just do as your told!" she yelled as she turned towards the man. "And   
don't get sidetracked like you normally do."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. I still can't believe I have to serve that   
snot-nosed little punk." snorted the man.  
  
"You know as much as I do that he is the true chosen one."  
  
"I know. I always knew that boy was destined for great things. Don't   
tell him I told you that though. It could ruin my reputation." He said as a drop   
of water hit the item and the man dissapeared.  
  
Baba looked out the window towards Tokyo. 'You better not fail Happousai.  
Oh god I better check my underwear drawer.'  
  
END CHAPTER 2  
  
Authors Notes: Hey people this is my first time writing something like this what'd  
ya think? I know my chapters are a little short but I am busy with a lot of things   
in my life and don't have time to write a full length chapter. That's why I'm  
writing these small ones. I'd like to thank everyone who read my story and reviewed  
it. I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully this story will be updated twice a week and   
should be finished soon. One person review told me not to make Kagome another fiancee  
and that it's been done before. That wasn't my intention in the first place but I don't  
think I've ever seen a story like that. As for the Ranma Akane pairing I have two possible  
endings that will answer that question. i'm not good at writing any type of romance so there won't be that much in the fic. when reviewing tell me if you would like to see the   
pair or not. I will put up both endings anyway but the one with more votes will get put up first. I also realize that the Inu Yasha gang has not been featured that much so far. Don't worry about that they'll get featured much more later. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Saotome83   
  
  
  
  



	4. Ranma's Big Announcement

Ranma's New Curse  
A Ranma 1/2 Inu-Yasha Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a work   
of fanfiction, which means I get to play god and change the   
characters around as I see fit. HA HA HA!  
  
Notes: In the Ranma Universe this story starts out at the end of   
the battle with Saffron. In the Inu Yasha Universe it diverges   
from book 8. I will change little things as time goes on, ie the   
Inu Yasha group never meets Sango and anything after book 8 never   
happened. If the characters are OOC then I apologize I tried my   
best damn it!  
  
Ranma went through kata after kata in attempt to focus his   
mind to the task ahead of him. As he punched, kicked and literally  
danced around the dojo, he noticed his friends/enemies arrive. All  
his allies and enemies watched Ranma as he finished up his kata and   
turned to address them.  
  
"I've made a decision."  
  
Chapter 3: Ranma's Big Announcement  
  
------------------------Earlier That Evening----------------------  
Nekohanten  
  
Cologne was once again sitting in the closed Nekohanten   
drinking Sake by herself. She missed her great grandaughter and  
her wayward husband. Ever since Shampoo had been brought to China  
with Mousse and Ranma following, she had been bored. With no   
waiters there was no business so she had no choice but to close up  
shop for the time being.  
  
Cologne continued to drink her sake and smoke her pipe until   
she was interrupted by the front doors opening.  
  
"Great-Grandmother I home!" Shampoo announced bubbly as she  
bounced into the Nekohanten with Mousse at her heels.  
  
"Welcome home Shampoo." Cologne greeted as she put her pipe  
down. "How was China?"  
  
"It very scary Great-Grandmother." Shampoo stated her bubbly  
voice turning serious.  
  
"Oh, what happened?  
  
"Violent-Pervert girl turn into doll and Ranma have to kill  
Phoenix God Saffron to save. That all I remember."  
  
"Oh." said Cologne a little surprised at this news. "Was son-  
in-law able to come back in one piece?" she asked as she sipped her   
sake.  
  
"Airen is fine." Shampoo smiled and then frowned. "But so is  
Violent-Pervert girl."  
  
Upon hearing this Cologne spit her sake all over Shampoo's   
face. Since it was warm she didn't change. When Cologne got her senses  
back she shouted at the girl.  
  
"What nonsense are you spouting girl! The immortal Phoenix can't  
be defeated by a mortal! Not even one like Ranma!"  
  
"But is true!" Shampoo said, angry at the fact that her elder  
did not believe her. "He tell us to come to Tendo Dojo tonight so he  
can make announcement. You go there and you see Shampoo not lying."  
with that she turned her back on the matriarch and walked toward her   
room.  
  
"That I shall child. That I shall."  
  
--------------------------Earlier That Evening----------------------------  
Okonomiyaki Uuchan's  
  
Ukyo was having a slow night. Ever since Ranma and the others had   
left for China an eerie silence had fallen over the rest of Nerima and the  
residents had been too scared to go out to eat. However the deliveries were   
coming in record numbers and poor Konatsu was tired from all the running   
he had to do to get all the deliveries to their proper homes.  
  
The phone rang once again and Konatsu groaned and sank further into   
the stool that he was sitting on.  
  
"argh no more deliveries..." Konatsu moaned.  
  
"Oh stop whining!" Ukyou told the kunoichi as she answered the phone.  
"Hello Okonomiyaki Uuchans, how can I help you?"  
  
"Hello Uuchan."  
  
"Ran-chan you're back!" Ukyo squealed as she cooked.  
  
"Yeah I was wondering if you were busy tonight."  
  
Ukyo looked around her restaurant and at the kunoichi sprawled in  
front of the counter.  
  
"We were just closing, why?"  
  
"I would like you to come to the Tendo Dojo in about 20 minutes. And  
bring Konatsu with you."  
  
"Sure Ran'chan but why?"  
  
"I have an announcement to make and you should be there. Later"   
*Click*  
  
"I wonder what that was about." she wondered as she hung up the phone.  
She then turned to Konatsu. "I'm gonna get changed, clean up and be ready to   
leave." and ran up the stairs.  
  
Konatsu cleaned the grill and the utensils that had been used and   
muttered to himself. "The things I do for my Ukyo-sama."  
  
---------------------------Also Earlier That Evening---------------------------  
The Kuno Mansion  
  
Tatewaki Kuno was, for once in his life, quiet and bored. The wicked  
sorcerer Saotome had no doubt fled from the wrath of the Blue Thunder so he had  
no one to humble. He wouldn't have minded because he could have been spending  
his time with his two lovely maidens, Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl but   
they too had dissapeared.  
  
His thoughts, if they could be called that, were interrupted by the   
ringing of the phone.   
  
"You have reached the home of the Noble and Great Blue Thunder of   
Furinkan High."  
  
"A simple hello would do Kuno-chan."  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the vile yet resourceful Tendo Nabiki. To what do I   
owe this displeasure?"  
  
"That's what I like about you Kuno-chan, you always make a girl feel   
wanted. I have some information that you would love knowing."  
  
"And how much will this information cost me?"  
  
"The usual rate plus any additional repair costs."  
  
"Repair costs?"  
  
"When it comes to the information I'm about to give you, you might   
accidently break something. Do you agree or not."  
  
"Fine. This news better be good."  
  
"Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl are back in town."  
  
"My loves return to me! Oh I knew they could stay from a manly specimen  
such as myself. Ah how they must yearn for me. I will be there at once."  
  
"Not so fast Kuno-chan. Ranma is also back and it seems he has an   
announcement to make. He wants you to be there."  
  
"Aha the sorcerous Saotome has finally decided to bow down before my   
superior skill like the peasant he is."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just make sure to be at the Tendo Dojo in 20  
minutes. Later."  
*Click*  
  
"Finally I will break the will the sorcerous Saotome holds over my two   
fair maidens. Fear not my loves I come anon!" Kuno shouted as he ran out of the  
house.  
  
In another room of the Kuno Mansion a dark figure was listening in on the  
converstion that was just held.  
  
As soon as Kuno leaves the house the figure reveals itself to be Kodachi   
Kuno in her usual Rose Leotard.  
  
"My darling Ranma-sama has finally come back to me. I will surely win his   
heart from those harlots tonight. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!" she laughed as she took   
to the rooftops and followed her brother toward the Tendo home.  
  
------------------------------Tendo Dojo Present-----------------------------------   
  
The gathered members of the Nerima Wrecking waited for Ranma to get on with   
his announcement as they all thought seperate things.  
  
Cologne stared at Ranma trying to analyze his aura to see if what her grand-  
daughter had told her was correct. She still did not believe that Ranma had   
defeated the immortal Phoenix God. Something she felt she could not accomplish in   
the prime of her life. It was true the boys aura seemed stronger but not by much.  
However the Tendo girl was here and if Ranma was actually able to defeat the Pheonix  
God she wanted him even more as a member of the tribe.  
  
Akane looked on with worry. Ranma had not been acting like himself lately  
and was worried that he would do something rash. Although she liked the fact that   
he had not insulted ever since she woke up in his arms, she wasn't used to him  
being so silent.  
  
Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo were pretty much thinking the same thought. "He's  
gonna choose me!"  
  
Ryoga had walked back into the dojo when the group arrived after searching   
for the bathroom for about a half an hour. Wanting to know what Ranma was thinking   
he decided to stay still long enough to hear what he had to say.  
  
Kuno was reveling in the fact that soon the evil Ranma Saotome will be on  
his knees begging for mercy as the mighty Blue Thunder stood tall over him.  
  
Nabiki was a bit frazzled at the fact that Ranma was not surprised at the   
fact that the Kuno siblings showed up and was wondering if Ranma knew she called   
them. 'Nah he's not that smart.'  
  
"I'm glad you all were able to make it." Ranma started. He turned to Kuno   
and Kodachi. "I'm glad that Nabiki was able to contact you I didn't want to run   
into you later and have you bothering me." Out of the corner of his eye Ranma saw  
Nabiki's jaw drop and smirked a little. "If you are not already aware of this, I   
have just returned from Jusendo where I fought defeated Saffron, the Immortal   
Phoenix God to save the life of Akane Tendo."  
  
Now most of the people in the room had no idea who this Saffron person was  
or even if really existed so most had no idea how to react to this little statement.  
However some knew who he was talking about and decided to voice their opinions.  
  
"You Lie!" shouted Cologne pointing her walking stick in Ranma's direction.  
"It is impossible for one such as yourself to defeat the Pheonix God."  
  
"That's what I thought but I was able to do it."  
  
"I'll believe it when I see proof."  
  
"You don't need proof." Ryoga started. "Mousse, Shampoo Saotome-san, The  
Jusenkyo guide, his daughter and I saw him do it."  
  
"The Pheonix God is near invincible, I have confidence in Ranma but even I  
find it hard to believe that with his Martial Arts abilities he was able to defeat  
Saffron." retorted Cologne, unfazed by Ryogas statement.  
  
"Excuse me, but who is this Saffron guy you people are talking about?"  
asked a confused Ukyo as Kuno and the others nodded their heads at this.  
  
"Saffron is the Ruler and God of the bird people who live on Mount Phoenix.  
He is immortal and can never be killed. He looks a human but with wings and claws   
instead of hands. His attacks are fire based and very powerful. That's pretty much   
all I know." said Ranma with a shrug. "And Cologne was right, my Martial Arts   
abilities were not enough to beat him. Near the end of the battle my Ki was totally  
drained, I could hardly walk, let alone fight. Evidently something awoke inside me  
and it fed me power. However it was like the Neko-ken and it filled me with feelings  
and urges that scared me. I somehow unlocked some sort of power in my body and it's   
combining with my Ki. I have become much more powerful and at present I am a danger  
to myself and those around me. My decision was to leave."  
  
At hearing this the girls instantly started crying since Ranma was not  
picking one of them.  
  
Soun and Genma immediately started whining about the schools not being  
joined and began to cry.  
  
Cologne was trying to figure out what Ranma could be talking about. Ki is  
what makes a persons energy. There was nothing else, she couldn't figure out what  
this power Ranma was talking about is.  
  
Akane and Kasumi looked on worried about Ranma and Akane didn't want to   
see Ranma leave.  
  
Nodoka picked up her katana and waved it at Ranma. "Running away from your  
problems is not very manly son."   
  
"I know that and I'm not going to run away. Since I've already missed so much  
I'm going to take the rest of the school year off and train so I don't become dangerous  
to others."  
  
"But you said you didn't know what the power was, so how are you supposed to  
learn to control it."  
  
Ranma was about to answer Cologne when there was a flash of light in the center   
of the dojo that revealed a small figure clutching a small hand mirror.  
  
"That's where I come in." said the diminuitive figure revealing himself to be  
Happousai.  
  
Genma and Soun immediately bowed down in front of the figure and started sucking   
up to him. "Hello master how are you today. Lovely weather isn't it."  
  
Happousai hit both Genma and Soun over there heads and walked over to Ranma.  
  
"What do you want you lech?" asked Ranma obviously angry at the small pervert.  
  
"I only want to help you in your time of need."  
  
"Happy do you know what the Son-in-law is talking about?" asked Cologne.  
  
"Of course I do, but I can't tell you family secret."  
  
"Hey lech what are you doin with the Nanban mirror, I thought that thing broke?"  
asked Ranma. "And what do you mean family. I ain't related to you, you old goat!"  
  
"Hey I'd never want to be related to a snot-nosed little punk like you either.  
Of course I'm not related to you but I have to help you." he said as he crossed his   
small arms across his chest.  
  
"Why do you have to help me?"  
  
"You don't need to worry about that right now. I'll tell you later." he said   
as he rubbed an onion into his eye and started crying. He hopped onto Ranma's   
shoulder and turned to the group. "If you don't mind we'll be going now." he said as   
a tear hit the mirror and the pair vanished.  
  
The occupants of the Tendo Dojo were confused as to what just happened. To   
shocked to do or say anything the one who broke the ice was Kasumi.  
  
"Oh my I hope they have a nice trip."  
  
--------------------------------Meanwhile in Sengoku Jidai---------------------------  
  
"For the last time I'll be back in two days don't worry. I'm just going home   
to visit my family and get ready to stay here for the rest of the summer." Kagome  
explained to fuming dog demon behind her.  
  
"That's what you say but whenever you go back there either something happens  
or you stay there longer. We can't waste time waiting for you while you visit your  
"family". Naraku is still out there and we should be looking for him." retorted   
Inu-Yasha angrily. "I'm not letting you go and that's final." he siad as he grabbed   
her arm.  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT!" shouted Kagome as she rushed toward the well. "I'll be back  
before you know it." she shouted as she jumped into the well still able to hear him  
scream,  
  
"YOU BIIITCH!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------Present-------------------------------------   
  
Kagome pulled herself out of the well and landed on the dry floor of the mini-  
shrine and started to think. 'If going away for two days makes him so angry how am I   
going to tell him about High School.' She continued to think for a while until she got   
an idea.  
  
"I got it! It's a long shot but it should work." she said as she ran toward   
her house to prepare.  
  
END Chapter 3  
  
I know I know this took a long time but I was very busy. Again I'm sorry it's short   
but that's what happens when you're busy.   



	5. Happousai's Secret, Kagome's Plan

Ranma's New Curse  
A Ranma 1/2 Inu-Yasha Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a work   
of fanfiction, which means I get to play god and change the   
characters around as I see fit. HA HA HA!  
  
Notes: In the Ranma Universe this story starts out at the end of   
the battle with Saffron. I have decided to change the view for  
the Inu Yasha universe from this point on. After doing some   
research on the characters I decided to put Rin, Sessho-maru and   
Sango into the story line. I was going to put Sessho-maru in the  
story anyway but the way I'm putting him into it now is better   
than before. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Ranma watched as his friends and enemies dissapeared from   
right in front of his eyes. He felt the magic of the Nanban   
Mirror surround him as he and his unwanted passenger were whisked  
away to god knows where in a flash of white light.  
  
Chapter 4: Happousai's Secret  
  
-----------------------------Present-----------------------------  
Outside Baba's Cottage  
  
Baba looked out of her window as she sipped her tea and  
wondered what was taking Happousai so long to collect the boy.  
  
"That pervert better not have gone panty raiding again."  
she said to herself as a white light flashed from outsides the   
cottage and revealed two figures, one tall and with a pig-tail  
and a smaller one riding his shoulder.  
  
"Finally it took them long enough." she said as she   
hopped off of her chair and headed toward the door. From behind  
the piece of warped bark she could hear the two arguing.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for old man!" snapped   
Ranma. "I was planning on going somewhere and you show up from  
nowhere and kidnap me."  
  
While Ranma was yelling and shouting at Happousai for  
their hasty exit from the Tendo Dojo, Happousai sat down and   
lit his pipe as he waited for the boy to quiet down.  
  
"Are you quite done now Ranma." he asked as he exhaled.  
  
"No! Why'd did you take me away. I had someone I needed  
to find."  
  
"Oh really? Who?" he asked with a smirk as he continued  
to smoke.  
  
At this Ranma turned around and stated, "None of your  
business."  
  
"Were you going to go looking for me Ranma-san." asked   
Baba from behind him.  
  
Ranma spun around as he heard this new voice and found  
himself face to face with the old woman he had seen in his   
memories. "You, it's you." he stated dumbly.  
  
Baba continued to walk around the boy as she examined his  
body and aura. She was a little shocked to find that his human  
aura were almost as strong as his demonic powers. She was also   
shocked at the other bit of magic she felt radiating off his   
body. She turned to Happousai.  
  
"The boy has been to Jusenkyo?" she asked already   
knowing the answer.  
  
Happousai nodded as he continued to smoke.  
  
"Then that is why his powers awakened a little earlier."  
  
"Excuse me?" Ranma asked feeling like a piece of meat.  
"But who are you? I remember seeing you in my memories but just  
tell me who you are."  
  
"I am the descendant of a family that served under the  
mortal mistress of the Great Demon Dog of the West, a youkai who  
used to live before the warring states period. I was the woman  
who saved your life ten years ago."  
  
"With that pearl containing the powers of the Demon Dog,   
right?"  
  
Baba nodded and continued to analyze Ranma as he   
continued to speak.  
  
"Great that means you can take this thing out of me,  
right?"  
  
"Take it out of you? I'm afraid we can't do that." she  
said as she shook her head. "The pearl has already matured and is  
fully bonded to your life force. If I remove it you would die."  
  
"Why'd ya put a thing like that in me anyway?" Ranma asked  
in irritation.  
  
"Ranma!" Happousai stopped smoking his pipe and stood up.  
"Do you know what an honor it is to have the power that you have  
been given? You treat it like another curse."  
  
"Of course it's a curse! When I accessed the power of  
this thing I felt so cold and evil. I know you're used to feeling  
that way old man but it ain't for me."  
  
"That's true, the pearl is powered by a demonic source but  
once you get control of it those urges and feelings can be  
eliminated." spoke up Baba now done with her evaluation. 'Genma   
has done an adequate enough job in raising you, for the bumbling  
fool that he is.'  
  
"Okay so how do I learn to control it?"  
  
"That's where I come in!" Happousai stated as he hopped   
forward.  
  
"Oh, and how do you know? Do you have the jewels of a   
perverted old dog inside you old man." Ranma said smirking.  
  
"I highly doubt that." spoke up Baba with a smile on her  
face. "He is just a flea."  
  
"I don't get it, what's that mean?" asked Ranma confused   
as Happousai snorted.  
  
"Just as my family has served the Demon Dog's mistress,  
he is descended from the retainers of our master," as Baba said   
this she turned to Happousai, "the flea demons."  
  
"Flea demons?" Ranma asked with a confused look on his   
face. He looked at Happousai with a grin on his face. "You're   
descended from an insect!?"   
  
At this Ranma laughed at Happousai as the short man took   
a deep breath from his pipe to calm himself down. 'He's your  
new master, you can't kill him.' he repeated to himself like a   
mantra. 'But you can make him suffer during the training.' he   
thought with a wicked smile.  
  
Baba looked at the old and young men before her and   
couldn't help the look of dissapointment, true she wanted to start  
laughing at Happousai as well, lord knows he deserves it, she   
didn't have time for this.  
  
After laughing for a while at Happousai's true lineage,   
Ranma came back to his senses and asked Happousai a question. "How  
come you don't suck blood? If you're a flea wouldn't you die   
without it?"  
  
Baba looked up at this because she was curious about this  
as well.  
  
Happousai looked at the curious faces of his new master   
and fellow servant and took another smoke from his pipe before  
explaining. "I don't think that going around and sucking on   
peoples blood is seen as socially acceptable so I developed another  
way to sustain myself. That's why I am so big!" he said with a   
smile while patting his chest.  
  
Ranma sweat dropped as he walked over to the diminuitive  
man/oversized flea and looked down and found that he came up to  
Ranma's knee. "You call this big?" asked Ranma putting his hand  
above Happousai's head as though he was measuring his height.  
  
Happousai, tired of being treated like an insect (even  
though he technically was one), addressed his "master" in a calm  
voice laced with venom. "I am a 'flea' demon you idiot. For a  
'flea' I AM big."  
  
"Oh yeah that's true." said Ranma cooly as he shrugged off  
Happousai's anger.  
  
"So Happousai, what do you use to sustain yourself, if not  
blood?" asked Baba.  
  
At this Happousai looked toward the ground and did not  
answer.  
  
"Well old man, what's yer secret?"  
  
Happousai just continued to look at the ground.  
  
"Well it's got to be something he does often." Baba said,  
deep in thought with her hands on her chin.  
  
"The only thing he does every day is steal panties and   
fondle girls."  
  
At this statement Happousai stared at the ground even   
harder (if that was possible).  
  
Baba noticed the forlorn look on the old man's face and  
snorted. "Hmph, figures."  
  
Ranma, having figured out the truth behind Happousai's   
perversion, bopped him on the back of the head. "And yet it IS  
socially acceptable to steal womens underwear!"  
  
"Can I help it if the bodily secretions of young maidens  
are more potent than blood itself?" Happousai said, his eyes  
wide and shiny as imaginary bras and panties danced around his   
head.  
  
Alas his vision of lovlieness was interrupted by Baba's   
gnarled cane impacting his skull while a muttered sound of  
"pervert" could be heard under her breath.  
  
"But if you're a flea, where are your other hands." asked  
Ranma as he walked around him.  
  
"Right here." said Happousai calmly as the extra arms   
emerged out of his torso with an audible *POP*. "Since I have   
more mass then normal flea demons I can stretch my skin to cover  
my arms."  
  
"I KNEW IT!!" shouted Ranma.   
  
At this Happousai was a little shocked as was Baba.  
  
"You knew he was a demon the whole time Ranma-sama?" asked   
Baba. She had thought Happousai had hid himself pretty well. If   
she had not known him, she would have mistaken him for a normal old  
pervert.  
  
"No! I always knew the freak had extra arms. He was way   
too fast and it always felt like more hands were groping me." Ranma  
said proud that he had found out the secret to Happousai's speed.  
  
Baba reeled back in shock as she looked at Happousai in  
disgust. "You grope men? And worse yet your own your own master?"  
  
At this Happousai's aura burned brightly as he shouted to   
the woman "I DO NOT GROPE MEN!!!!"  
  
"Yeah he just gropes my cursed form." Ranma responded with  
disgust.  
  
"oh yes Ranma-sama, I've been meaning to ask you, what is  
your cursed form?"  
  
At this Ranma frowned and answered softly, "a girl."  
  
At this Baba's eyes widened, 'then he is the one!' she   
thought to herself. "If you don't mind I would like to see what  
your cursed form looks like."  
  
"Sure, all I need is some cold water."  
  
"Then we will head back to the house, please follow me."  
  
Ranma walked up to the warped piece of tree bark that   
served as the door to the old womans home and stopped. He had   
remembered the last time he had been in the small house and it made  
him shudder. With slight hesitation he walked into the house with  
Happousai behind him dumping the ashes from his pipe onto the   
forest floor.  
  
-------------------------Sengoku Jidai--------------------------  
In a Forest  
  
In the middle of a vast forest the cries of terror and pain  
could be heard for miles around. Sesshomaru leaned against a tree  
mindless of the screams as he watched Rin, 'play' with Jaken.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU ANNOYING HUMAN!! I AM NOT A HORSE!!" yelled  
the small demon as Rin continued to run up to Jaken and jump on his   
back.  
  
A ghost of a smile found it's way onto Sesshomaru's face as  
he watched his servant shrink back in fear.  
  
'Sesshomaru-sama is smiling again. Surely this is going to  
be a bad day for me.' Jaken thought as Rin now started to play with  
him like a doll.  
  
For the last week Sesshomaru has been preparing himself for   
yet another attack against Inu Yasha in order to get the Tetsusaiga  
for himself in place of the Tenseiga that his father left him. He  
looked to the sword at his side and cursed his father and thought   
about why he never through the thing away. 'Even though it cannot  
kill anyone it does have it's uses.' He thought while looking at   
Rin. 'Her entertainment value is worth more to me than Jaken.' That  
thought once again made him glance at his his sword. 'Curse you old  
man you're making me soft.' that was his last thought for the day as  
he tuned out the pleas of help from Jaken, the giggles of Rin and   
fell asleep.   
  
-------------------------Sengoku Jidai--------------------------  
Bone-Eaters Well  
  
Inu Yasha was pacing back and forth outside the Bone-Eaters  
Well waiting for Kagome to come back. Even though he never told  
anyone, whenever Kagome wasn't near him he couldn't sleep. It had  
been two days already and she had not returned. His eyes were baggy   
and he was even more irritable than ever. "Damn Wench! How am I   
supposed to sleep when she has my jewel shards!!"  
  
"He's going to form a rut in the ground if he keeps doing   
that." said Miroku as he, Shippo, Shango, and Kirara with Myoga   
riding her looked on.  
  
"I think he's gone insane." said Sango with a look of   
confusion on her face. "Does he really expect her to come out of a  
well?"  
  
Shippo and Miroku both responded without looking back at her  
"of course."  
  
She looked at the two strangely as she thought. 'I need to   
get some new friends.'   
  
Inu Yasha couldn't take it anymore. 'Where is she!?' His  
mind up on his course of action he jumped into the well while   
screaming "DAMN WENCH!"  
  
Sango hearing Inu Yasha scream turned to look at him jumping  
into the well. "Where the hell did he go?" she asked as she ran up   
to the well only to find dirt.  
  
"To get Kagome." said Miroku calmly as he turned around and  
went back to Kaede's house. "I suggest you not hang around there   
when they get back, it's usually pretty violent."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Sango replied uneasily as she backed away from  
the well and continued on to Kaede's house with her companions.  
  
"If you want I can find something for us to do to keep busy  
while we wait for them to return." Miroku said as he absently placed  
his hand on Sango's rear.  
  
At the contact Sango bristled and smacked him in the head   
with the flat of her boomerang. "HENTAI!!"  
  
From below the boomerang you could hear Miroku sigh and   
mumble, "hey it was worth a shot."  
  
"You know Kirara," Shippo said to the cat demon next to him,  
"I think we're the only normal ones here."  
  
Kirara gave a small growl of agreement as Myoga hopped out   
of her hair and shouted "What about me!"  
  
With a bored look Shippo responded "Like I said, the most  
normal ones."  
  
Once again giving her growl of agreement, Myoga had no   
choice but to continue the journey simmering in anger. 'Just wait  
till tonight, when you wake up tommorrow you'll be a couple of   
pints of blood less than before.'   
  
-----------------------------Present-------------------------------  
Bone-Eaters Well  
  
"Well that's the last of it!" Kagome said with an *umph* as  
she lifted up her large knapsack and threw it over the lip of the   
well. Only to hear a thud and loud cursing coming from the bottom of   
the well. "Inu Yasha?"  
  
"DAMN WENCH!" Inu Yasha cursed as he jumped into the bone-  
eaters well and landed in Kagome's time. As soon as he felt the   
dirt under his feet he felt a huge weight fall on his head. The heavy  
object caused him to fall to floor with the same force of a 'Sit',   
knowing that only one person could possibly cause him so much pain he  
shouted, "DAMN YOU WENCH!!!" He looked up to see the culprit and   
looked into the eyes of a surprised Kagome.  
  
"Inu Yasha what are you doing down there?" asked Kagome   
concerned.  
  
Inu Yasha bit back a retort as he saw how concerned Kagome was  
"I'm fine wench!" he replied with little venom in his voice as he removed   
from the bag from on top of his body. "Next time, look before you throw   
things."  
  
"It's not my fault that you were there!" Kagome replied angered  
by Inu Yasha's stubborness. "Why are you here anyway!?"  
  
"I came to see what was taking you so damn long!"  
  
Kagome smiled slightly as she knew that this was Inu Yasha's   
"subtle" way of saying he was worried about her. "As you can see I was  
on my way back. I just had to go back for some books." She remembered  
the reason she went back for the books and decided to tell him her news.  
"Inu Yasha I have something important to tell you."  
  
Inu Yasha looked up at Kagome and saw her with her head down.   
'This can't be good.' he thought to himself as he asked her, "What?"  
  
"I got into a high school." she said with a shy smile.  
  
Inu Yasha, not knowing what a high school was, thought that by  
the way she was standing that it was a bad thing. "Um, is that bad?"  
  
"Not really, I want to go, but it's going to cut into the time I  
spend searching for the Shikon Shards. I'll only be able to come back   
once a week."  
  
As Kagome started her explanation of a high school, Inu Yasha had   
decided that high school was a bad place and voiced his disagreement in   
his usual calm fashion. "HELL FUCKING NO!! I'm not going to let you go  
to this 'high school' if it keeps you from doing something important!"  
  
"Are you saying my education is not important!"  
  
Inu Yasha, not knowing what an education was and too mad to care,  
replied, "YES! How are we supposed to collect shards without you. And  
you know that it's just as dangerous here than it is in my time."  
  
Kagome had already known what Inu Yasha's reaction would be to her  
news so she had steeled herself to not get hurt or angry by his remarks.   
"I expected you to say something like that." she said with a small smile   
even though her eyes were beginning to tear. "So I thought of a solution."  
she said as she held out a couple of textbooks to Inu Yasha.  
  
"What the hell are these?" he asked confused.  
  
"Prepare to learn Inu Yasha." she said as she struck a Sailor Moon   
type victory pose. "You're going to High School!"  
  
END CHAPTER 4  
  
Oh my God it's been so long! I have to apologize for not finishing this   
earlier. I was almost finished with it when fanfiction.net went down for   
that long period and than I had to spend most of my time with my mother who  
had suffered a brain anoirism and is in the hospital. With visiting the   
hospital and college I haven't been able to type as much as I wanted to.  
I am aware that Ranma's departure from the dojo was rather sudden but with   
the way i was going with the chapter I couldn't figure out anyway to let him   
leave. What happened after he left will be answered in the next chapter.  
I have up to chapter 8 of this story written I just have to find the time to   
type it up. (I write everywhere, in the train, bus, between classes, during   
classes and on my work breaks) I know that my chapters are still short but I'm  
working on that. Sadly this is the longest chapter to date *sigh* they look   
so much longer on paper. Oh well see you next chapter.  
  
Saotome 83   
  



	6. Ranma's New Look

Ranma's New Curse  
A Ranma 1/2 Inu-Yasha Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a work   
of fanfiction, which means I get to play god and change the   
characters around as I see fit. HA HA HA!  
  
Notes: In the Ranma Universe this story starts out at the end of   
the battle with Saffron. I have decided to change the view for  
the Inu Yasha universe from this point on. After doing some   
research on the characters I decided to put Rin, Sessho-maru and   
Sango into the story line. I was going to put Sessho-maru in the  
story anyway but the way I'm putting him into it now is better   
than before. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Ranma was once again embarassed as "she" was once more  
being scrutinized like a piece of meat. She stood still as Baba  
and, much to her annoyance, Happousai walked around her. While  
the old woman had a look of concern and concentration on her face,  
the old man's eyes were filled with lust and Ranma kept her body   
tensed awaiting the perverts glomp.  
  
Baba stopped walking and stood in front of Ranma. "I have  
finished my evaluation."  
  
At this Ranma relaxed and let down her guard allowing   
Happousai an opening. "So Have I! SWEETO!" He yelled as he  
glomped Ranma's bossom and was quickly knocked off as a fist and a  
cane came towards his head. "HENTAI!" being screamed was the last  
thing he heard before falling unconscious.  
  
Chapter 5: Ranma's New Look  
  
Happousai sat on a stool in Baba's cottage, once again   
smoking his pipe. His look of serenity and calm was shattered by   
the two swelling lumps on his head.  
  
"Stupid Pervert can't keep your hands to yourself!" stated   
Ranma with a snort as she waited by the stove for the water she was   
heating to be ready.   
  
"I can, see?" stated Happousai as he waved his two hands in   
the air and with his others took one last grope of Ranma.  
  
"I MEAN ALL YOUR HANDS!!" screamed the now male Ranma as the   
old flea demon pulled his extra arms back into his body.  
  
"It seems the magic of Jusenkyo has bonded with our masters  
pearl." interrupted Baba, breaking the current tension between the   
two.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Ranma with a curious look on   
his face. "Does that mean if you remove the pearl, the curse goes  
with it?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Baba sighed. "As I stated before, the pearl is PERMANENTLY  
bonded to you. If you remove it you die. And now if you get rid of   
the curse you will die as well. Hmph interesting turn of events if   
I do say so myself." she said to herself out loud.  
  
Ranma's reaction to Baba's revelation was to faint as the   
thought of a cure, of ANY cure just flew out the window.  
  
Happousai smiled as he looked down upon Ranma's prone form   
and thought to himself, 'Good now no one can take away my Ranma-chan!'  
"Heh, heh, heh, heh!" he continued to chuckle madly to himself until  
Baba limped over to him and looked over at Ranma's body.  
  
"He seems to be unconscious." she turned towards Happousai.  
"Now's a good a time as any to start Ranma-sama's training." she  
nudged Happousai, "Get to it."  
  
"Alright, alright. What got your blue knickers in a bunch   
you old tro..urk!"  
  
"Watch your mouth!" reprimanded Baba as she pulled the   
gnarled staff out of the indent in Happousai's head. 'How did he  
know they were blue' thought Baba as a look of revulsion appeared on  
her face. 'That Pervert!'  
  
Before she could dish out any more of her feminine justice,  
Happousai decided to hop off the stool he was currently occupying and  
moved toward the unconscious form of his new master. "Alright, here I   
go." His mouth seemed to extend from his face to form a cone with a   
point as sharp as a needle on the end. 'It's been a while since I've   
done this.' He thought as he plunged his 'stinger' into Ranma's neck   
and began sucking.   
  
After a while he pulled out and looked toward Baba. "You know  
I'd rather do this with him as a girl." The only response from the old  
woman was a staff implanted in the space between his eyes. "Alright,  
alright. Can't blame a guy for trying." Once again his mouth took   
on the shape of a cone and back into Ranma's neck.  
  
Baba turned away, disgusted by the, none-the-less, natural scene  
that was going on behind her. 'What we are doing is necessary for him.'  
she thought, 'His human life force is too strong, we must weaken it so  
he can tap into his demonic abilities.'  
  
While Baba was justifying her decision, a certain flea demon was   
in heaven. 'It's been so long!' Happousai thought to himself as he fought  
the urge to drain every last drop of blood from the boys body. He kept   
his eyes open so he would know when he had removed enough of the boy's  
human life force to trigger his power. His body began to expand as he   
ingested Ranma's energy and soon he was round as a ball and could no   
longer cover his extra arms. 'Will I be able to take enough out of him.'  
he thought in fear for his life. His arms flailed around helplessly as   
his body kept inflating like a grotesque balloon.  
  
Baba watched as Happousai came out of Ranma with an audible *POP*  
and rolled around on the floor, moaning in pain while clutching his   
stomach.  
  
"Too...much...can't...drink...anymore..."  
  
'Amazing! Ranma-sama's human aura is extremely powerful, with the  
power of the pearl he might be more powerful then the Great Demon Dog   
himself.' "Happousai quickly, before the energy replenishes itself."  
  
With an audible groan and a flair of ki, Happousai burnt out   
most of the energy he took from Ranma. Spent, he fell on top of Ranma  
and continued to slowly siphon out Ranma's energy. After a few more   
minutes Ranma began to glow with a dull white light. Happousai once more  
pulled out of Ranma, muttered "finally" and rolled out of the way.  
  
Baba watch as the color seemed to fade away from Ranma's hair and  
watched it grow past his pigtail where it stopped right above his knees.  
His ears blended with his hair and formed into two triangular dog ears at   
the top of his head. His nails grew hard and long and his toes broke   
through his slippers also bearing nails. His chest broadened, stretching   
his silk shirt to the limit as he body got larger. Two blood red stripes   
appeared on both of his cheeks and another two formed a V on his forehead.  
A tail as white as his hair ripped through the back of his slacks and wound   
over his shoulder.  
  
"Damn he looks just like him." Happousai stated absently as he   
rolled around on the floor.  
  
Baba just nodded as she looked over Ranma's new form. "Now for a   
test." she said as she picked up a nearby bucket of cold water and   
splashed Ranma.  
  
Happousai's eyes widened as he looked at the sight the test   
provided. "DAAAAAMMNNN!!"  
  
"Oh my he won't like this at all."  
  
There lying in place of Ranma's demon form was a female version of   
the same form. Instead of white hair her hair was a bright red. Her   
features had hardened and she had gone from cute to drop dead gorgeous.  
  
"Ranma-sama's not going to like this at all."   
  
---------------------------Tendo Dojo Present-----------------------------  
  
Ranma's guests were still gasping in shock at the sudden   
disappearance of their host. Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi were the first ones  
to snap out of their stupor.  
  
"Aiya! Where ancient pervert man take Airen!"  
  
"Where did that jack-ass take my Ran-chan to?"  
  
"How dare that loathsome troll put his hands on my Ranma-sama."  
  
While the three girls were looking around the dojo for something to  
glomp and something to stomp, Akane just stared at the spot where Ranma had   
last been standing. 'Ranma, you were going to leave.' she thought to herself  
with tears forming in her eyes. Before anyone could see her crying she ran  
up to her room, locked the door, collasped on her bed and bawled her eyes   
out.  
  
Meanwhile Soun and Genma were both hugging and doing some crying of  
their own.  
  
"WWAAAHH! The master will surely turn the boy to evil and then he   
will never marry Akane!"  
  
"WWAAAHH! My only son has been taken away from me! My meal ticket,  
my retirement all gone!"  
  
Nodoka, Nabiki and Cologne were the only ones that were seemingly  
unfazed by this turn of events. Whenever something went awry in Ranma's   
life, one factor was always a constant. All three women turned their heads  
toward the still wailing Genma who quickly sobered up, splashed himself   
and pulled a sign out of nowhere that read. "Don't mind me I'm just an   
innocent Panda."  
  
"GENMA!!"  
  
The only thing that saved Genma from the wrath of the angry   
females was the call of "Dinner's ready." coming from Kasumi who was now  
standing at the entrance to the dojo. Kasumi watched as everyone turned   
to her with a look of confusion as she asked. 'Oh my. Is something wrong!"   
  
------------------------Baba's Cottage Present------------------------------  
  
Baba looked down at her unconscious new master and splashed him   
once again with hot water. She looked on in awe as Ranma, once again,  
went from being a female dog demon to a male.  
  
"That's the fifth time you doused him woman. Anymore and he'll   
catch a cold." Happousai stated from behind Baba. He still a slight  
balloonish look to him and was constantly flaring his ki in an effort to  
burn off the excess energy he had recieved from Ranma.  
  
"Oh shut up!" snapped Baba, "I need to see exactly how his curse   
affects his demonic powers."  
  
"And have you figured out anything yet, oh great and all knowing  
one?" asked Happousai with a smirk on his face while he did a mock bow.  
  
Baba snorted at the insult but answered him anyway. "If my guess   
is correct and if Ranma-sama can fully control his demonic power his curse   
can be controlled just as his form can."  
  
"If Ranma can control his curse then that means..." his eyes get   
big and watery as an image of Ranma-chan superimposes itself on the   
background and gets stamped out by a big X. "No more Ranma-chan!!  
WWAAAHHH!!"  
  
"Shut up you old fool!" she shouted as she once more whapped   
Happousai upside the head with her cane. "And read this." she said as  
she searched through her robe and threw a wound up scroll at his head.  
  
After bouncing off of his forehead he caught the scroll in his  
hands. "What's this?" he asked as he flipped the scroll through his  
hands.  
  
"It is the legend of the 'one.'"  
  
"The 'one'? What the hell is that?" Happousai asked as he started   
to unroll the scroll.  
  
"The master's mistress was fond of collecting scrolls of legends   
and prophecies. This was one of the later ones, coming from the middle  
of the warring states period."  
  
"Yeah and whats it about?" he asked as he studied the scroll.  
  
"Well read it stupid!"  
  
(A/N: I suck at writing poems of epics and legends so bear with me   
here okay ^.^; )  
  
"From out of nowhere comes the one  
And with him come two warring sons  
Both mother and father to a tribe of old  
Who will not stop till the enemies cold."  
  
"One's enemy comes from Gods and fire  
And against it, one will never tire  
Though immortal may the evil be  
One's strength shall overcometh thee."  
  
"The sons will come unto his aid  
And for that they will be repaid  
With weapons forged from fangs, they will prevail  
And no longer fight with tooth and nail."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he asked and got yet   
another rap to the head.  
  
"Think about it stupid. The Master had two sons who hated each   
other, our new master is both male and female and we know he has already  
defeated Saffron in mortal form."  
  
"So you think the "one" is that snot-nosed little punk?"  
  
"Yes. I first had my suspicions when I heard his name, Ranma. It  
was rumored that many thought it odd that the one was misnamed. I also   
wondered about that until I met him and heard his name. There was also this."  
Baba limped over to a bare wall and blew against it. From where she blew a  
picture could be seen on the rotting wood that made the wall. The picture was  
of a dog demon in human form battling a giant phoenix. The demons hair was   
white and had a pig-tail that extended down to his ankles. "Now do you   
believe me?"  
  
"Pure coincidence!"   
  
"Oh come now! Even you aren't this stupid. Can't you see it?"  
  
"Oh come does 'that' look like a legendary demon to you?" he asked   
pointing over his shoulder toward Ranma.  
  
Baba looked over Happousai's shoulder and her eyes went wide. "Oh my!"  
  
Happousai saw the look on Baba's face and groaned. "Great, what now.  
has he grown wings?" he chuckled as he turned around, only to find the space   
where Ranma was laying deserted and a big hole in the wall of the cottage.  
"Oh crap!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma had awoken while Happousai and Baba were fighting. The first  
thing he noticed was that his sense of smell was greatly heightened. He   
could smell the trees in the middle of the forest, the smell of his own blood  
coming from Happousai's mouth and even as far as Kasumi and his mom's home  
cooking. He also smelt something that angered him to the point of a murderous   
rage, 'Saffron!'  
  
He could smell and feel the aura and lifeforce of the demi-god as if he  
was standing right next to him. What angered him was that the smell was coming  
from the direction of the Tendo Dojo. Not caring about the two bickering people   
in front of him, he broke through the wall as if it were rice paper. He ran  
toward the only place he ever considered his home and vowed to kill the person   
who dares to desecrate it.  
  
Focused on nothing more than the death of his hated enemy, he did not   
notice that leaps which usually take him 25 feet into the air were becoming   
mile long bounds. The fact that he looked like a red and black rocket to all  
those who saw him was lost on him as he landed at his destination. He landed   
gracefully on the tree that looked into Akane's room. He sat and waited for the   
opportunity to advance on his foe.  
  
Inside the room Akane was still crying her eyes out over the fact that   
Ranma had actually wanted to leave. She knew it was because of what happened   
in China and she felt guilty about not being able to fight for herself. She   
vowed that while Ranma was training she too would train as well in order to get  
even better. 'That way when he comes back I can kick the crap out of him for  
leaving.' she thought to herself a smile growing on her tear streaked face.   
'But first a bath.' she thought as she smelled herself and wrinkled her nose in  
disgust. Not knowing of the figure outside the window, Akane walked past it to   
open her dresser and pull out some clean clothes. As she passed by the window  
again she heard the sound of glass being broken and turned around only to be   
tackled to the floor.  
  
END CHAPTER 5  
  
Authors Notes: Wow yet another short chaptered is finished. Sorry I didn't have  
any Inu Yasha in this one but there will be more of them in the next chapter. i   
know that it's kind of odd seeing as how its the end of the 5th chapter and none  
of the crossover characters have yet to meet, but I'll get there. BTW when you   
review tell me if you want me kill Akane or not if I get enough responses I just   
might :-).   
  
  
  
  



	7. Meet Inutaisho, Inu Yasha's First Lesson

Ranma's New Curse  
A Ranma 1/2 Inu-Yasha Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a work   
of fanfiction, which means I get to play god and change the   
characters around as I see fit. HA HA HA!  
  
Notes: In the Ranma Universe this story starts out at the end of   
the battle with Saffron. I have decided to change the view for  
the Inu Yasha universe from this point on. After doing some   
research on the characters I decided to put Rin, Sessho-maru and   
Sango into the story line. I was going to put Sessho-maru in the  
story anyway but the way I'm putting him into it now is better   
than before. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Ranma sat hunched in demon form in a tree outside of Akane  
Tendos bedroom window. Knowing that his hated enemy was in the  
room of someone he considered family made him angry. Ranma paused  
as he watched a silhouette pass by the window. Wanting to   
surprise his enemy he waited until the silhouette passed by again  
and leapt from the tree intent on ripping Saffron's throat out.   
Crashing through the window, he pounced upon his enemy as he   
snarled and clawed at the demi-god. Pleased when he felt his   
claws break flesh he smiled as he heard his victim scream.  
  
  
Chapter 6: Meet Inutaisho, Inu-Yasha's First Lesson  
  
  
Akane screamed as she was tackled to the floor by the dog-  
person that had jumped through her window. She screamed as she   
felt his claws ripping through her shirt and into her skin.   
Luckily his strikes were wild because upon jumping through the   
window he had gotten tangled in the curtains. She was unable to  
see the face of her attacker due to the curtain but she could still  
feel his claws rip into her. Using all the strength she could   
muster, she got her feet under his chest and flipped the creature   
over her body and right into her bookcase.  
  
Akane heard her father banging on her bedroom door trying to  
break it down. She tried to reach the door and shout to her father  
but she was silenced as her assailant, no longer down for the count,  
leapt onto her back and pushed her to the floor. She felt something   
hit her in the back of the head as everything slowly faded into   
darkness.  
  
-----------------------------Ranma's POV---------------------------  
  
Ranma was angry. He could not see Saffron's face due to the   
frilly curtains that Akane decorated her windows with. And the damn  
demi-god had gotten a lucky hit in, knocking him into Akane's book-  
case. He heard Soun Tendo's voice coming from the other side of the  
door and, in fear that the creature would attack him, shook off his   
stupor as he leapt at the silhouette and knocked it out with a blow   
to the neck. Since his vision was obstructed he could not tell if   
it had broken Saffrons neck or not, but for now it would do. He   
looked toward the door as it opened and watched the silhouettes of   
what could only be Soun and Genma enter the room.  
  
---------------------------Dining Room------------------------------  
  
Soun was sitting down with the rest of the family and their  
guests and eating the dinner that Kasumi and Nodoka had made in honor  
of the returning martial artists. Soun was crying, like he normally   
is, but for a good reason. He had considered Ranma as a member of   
the family and felt sorry for the lad under Happousai's care. He   
then heard a scream coming from upstairs. Recognizing the sound of   
Akane's voice he rushed upstairs to his baby girl.  
  
Genma was sitting quietly, eating his dinner slowly for once.  
He was also sweating as three women continuosly glared at him during  
the meal. Usually something like that would have no effect on his  
stomach, but the fact that Nodoka was using her katana as a knife   
was disconcerting to him. When he heard Akane scream he shot up from  
his seat like a rocket. He followed Soun up the stairs in fear of   
losing the last heir to the Anything Goes school and to escape the   
glares of Nabiki, Nodoka and Cologne.  
  
Ryoga, also hearing Akane's scream, ran to help her and somehow  
found himself outside the gates of the Tendo household. He kept running   
until he found himself in the middle of forest. Not stopping to  
wonder when the Tendo's had put a forest in the 2nd floor, he continued  
running, trying to find Akane.  
  
Cologne had felt a strange demonic aura coming from upstairs and   
followed after the two idiots in their charge. Behind her Shampo, Ukyo,  
Mousse, Nabiki, Kasumi and Nodoka followed wondering what was going on.   
When they got to the top of the stairs they saw something that was a   
familiar sight, but yet strange in this situation.  
  
-----------------------------Akane's Bedroom----------------------------  
  
Soun and Genma had lunged at the dog-person together and were able  
to knock him down due to the fact that he was still tangled in the curtain.  
Unfortunately this seemed to be a bad idea as Souns knife chop connected   
with the back of the creatures neck and something Genma never wanted to see  
again appeared before him.  
  
Ranma was surprised as the two old men attacked him instead of   
helping him subdue Saffron. One of the men landed a lucky blow at the back   
of his head. It was not strong enough to knock him out, but somehow he  
felt the darkness consume him and could do nothing about it.  
  
Soun watched as the creature crumbled under the force his chop.   
Before he could breathe a sigh of relief, an aura of absolute darkness   
seemed to expand from the creature. It's eyes turned toward the two men  
and Soun watched as it's eyes turned a bright golden color as they fell   
upon Genma. A twisted smile came to the creatures face as it watched the  
fat man drop to his knees and bow to him.  
  
Genma remembered the last time he had felt this aura and started to  
fear for his life. Ten years ago the Great Demon Dog had told Genma of his  
purpose in Ranma's life and, knowing that it was over, knew that the Demon   
would slay him on the spot. In order to keep this from happening he fell   
back on old habits that always got him out of jams. Namely bowing and   
scraping. "Hello again, oh wise and powerful one. How may this lowly one   
serve you?"  
  
Nodoka unsheathed her katana as she watched her husband dishonor the  
Saotome name as he bowed to the creature that had just attacked Akane. She   
began to step forward until she got a good look at just what her husband was   
bowing and scraping to. Her sword fell from her grip and she backpedaled as  
she felt the demonic energy surrounding the creature roll over her like water.  
  
Cologne could feel the evil nature of the creature and, using Genma's  
bowing and scraping as a distraction, attacked it. Her cane, infused with as  
much ki as she could muster, flew toward the demon's head and promptly   
shattered when it connected. Surprised that her weapon could be destroyed,   
and wincing in pain from the ki powered splinters imbedded in her arm, she   
fell back in shock in front of the other girls.  
  
"Was that supposed to hurt human?" the demon sneered at her as it  
stepped forward, it's eyes still glowing.  
  
"Get back demon! I will not let you hurt these girls!" she shouted   
as she gathered all her pride and glared at the demon. "I will not let you   
defile these girls."  
  
At this statement the demon's face furrowed in puzzlement as his eyes   
stopped glowing. "Defile?" He asked the confusion on his face quickly turning  
to anger. "I don't want to defile anyone! Hell I came here to help!" and   
with that he folded his arms across his chest and 'humphed' in anger.  
  
Cologne, confused by the demon's reaction, just stood there stunned   
by the amount of power the creature calmly gave off. "You're not going to  
defile them?"  
  
"Of course not! I mean sure I've killed a couple of hundred mortals   
in my lifetime but they all deserved it. Why is it whenever people find out   
you're a demon they think you're evil and perverted." He then put his hand   
under his chin and muttered to himself, "however there is the new retainer..."  
  
While the demon was talking to itself, Shampoo made an important   
discovery. "Scary Dog man look just like Airen."  
  
The demon smiled at her and gave her a mock bow. "You are a very   
observant girl. I commend you on the connection." He said with a smirk. He  
turned away from the girls to face Soun, Nodoka and the cowering form of Genma.  
Soun dropped to his knees wailing about the injustice of it all while Nodoka  
just stared on in shock. The demon locked eyes with Genma, who quickly   
looked away, crossed his arms across his chest and addressesd him. "You have  
done an adequate job in preparing the boy, I commend you."   
  
"Thank you for your praise, oh Great Demon Dog!" Genma responded from  
his crouching position on the floor.  
  
"Genma you sold your son to a demon?" Cologne yelled. "I knew you were   
stupid but this is dumber than usual."  
  
The demon sighed once more as he turned toward the old woman. "Why do   
you still think I'm an evil person. Hell my last wife was human! You mortals  
and you're stupid lack of trust. Without me the boy would've died."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Nabiki, looking past the demon to see Genma's  
face turn pale.  
  
"He did not survive the Cat-Fist training. Genma came to my servant for   
help and help she gave. Ranma became stronger and faster than any other human   
with no horrible side-effects."  
  
"Then why are you possessing him?" Cologne asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I am not 'possessing' him at all." he replied arrogantly. "My power   
was willingly installed into Ranma's body. I am merely the spirit of Inutaisho  
the Great Demon Dog of the West which inhabits the pearl that I made which is  
currently inside the boy. All the power and energy you feel bleeding off of  
me is Ranma's. Since I do not have control of Ranma's lifeforce, I cannot   
contain it. I took control of this body 10 years ago for a brief period of  
time in which I met Genma and Ranma. I have stayed within the recesses of   
his unconscious to watch him and make sure that my power was not wasted.   
Again it was my presence that kept the effects of the Cat-Fist training so   
mild. I was able to fight the fear down, mainly because I'm a dog, and keep  
him from going totally insane. If not for me a lot of things would have   
gone wrong in his psyche."  
  
"So its because of your efforts that my son is alive?" Nodoka asked  
after listening to him. The demon nodded and she bowed to him. "Then I must  
say thank you for helping him, but can you bring him back now?"  
  
"I want to bring back your son, but first I must test him." he said  
while shaking his head. "The test is hard but I have faith in the boy and his  
abilities."  
  
"What I don't get is why you attacked my baby girl." Soun said   
through teary eyes as he supported Akanes head on his lap.  
  
"I did not attack your little girl. Ranma did." he answered calmly.  
  
"How can that be? Ranma would never attack Akane, or any girl for   
that matter." Genma asked then quickly realized what he did and went back  
to bowing and scraping.  
  
"Lazy Panda man speak truth, Airen would never attack Violent Pervert  
girl." Shampoo said with sadness underlying her voice as Ukyo nodded sadly  
behind her.  
  
"Ran-chan holds his honor very highly. He wouldn't do something like  
that."  
  
"That's easily explained. The girl has the stench of a phoenix on her.  
A snotty demi-god if I remember correctly."  
  
"Are you telling us the girl smells like Saffron?" asked Cologne, a   
look of doubt crossing her face.  
  
The demon shook his head. "Not only smells like, feels like. Ranma  
did something very odd to the girl. It seems he mixed some of Saffrons ki  
with hers in order to keep her alive. Which is why her aura feels like   
Saffrons. When her natural ki is reproducing itself it expels the foreign   
ki from the body. Since this goes on all the time her body smells like   
Saffron."  
  
"Is that dangerous?" Soun asked.  
  
"No. She should be able to burn out all of his ki since her's is the  
dominant one that is constantly being produced within the body. The ki will  
trigger her emotions to overreact for a couple of days but that's not so bad.  
According to my observations, with Ranma gone she won't be too destructive."  
  
"Does that mean you're taking my son away? Why?" Nodoka asked .  
  
"I'm sure you can all feel his aura, right?" he asked as the people in  
the hallway all nodded their heads. "What do you feel?"  
  
"Darkness." answered Cologne.  
  
"Death." Genma said than quickly went back to cowering.  
  
"Evil and Hatred." said Nabiki.  
  
"That's right. If I leave after giving the test and Ranma still   
doesn't have control of all these emotions and feelings he will become   
extremely dangerous. To himself and to others. His retainer will teach  
him what to do when I am gone and when he is finished, Ranma will return."  
  
"And who is Ran-chan's retainer?" asked Ukyo with a frown. With   
Ranma's luck it was probably another drop dead gorgeous woman.  
  
"Why, that would be me dearie!" said a panting voice from the   
staircase. Ukyo, Nabiki and Shampoo had looks of disgust come across their  
faces as they felt something grab there 'private' areas. Happousai jumped  
out from between the three girls before they could attack him and landed in  
front of the demon while bending on one knee. "Oh great Inutaisho-sama,   
this lowly one is ready to serve you."  
  
The three girls glared at the diminuitive that had recently used   
them as human batteries. Since they didn't want to anger the demon they  
refrained from bashing Happousai into perverted little bits. However if  
looks could kill, he'd be long gone.   
  
"You mean to tell me that this jackass is Ran-chan's retainer?"  
  
"No is true. Ugly pervert man no can teach Airen. He only teach  
how to steal underwear! And Airen know all he have to do is ask."   
  
Upon hearing this a hurt expression found it's way onto Happousai's   
face. "I do too have things I can teach him." he said with a sniffle. He  
then puffed out his chest and took on a look of macho bravado. "I too am a  
very powerful demon."  
  
Both Inutasiho and Cologne rolled their eyes at this proclamation  
"What do you know about being a demon? You're just a nasty old pervert."  
  
"You'd be surprised!" he sneered as his extra arms popped out of  
his body.  
  
Cologne gasped in shock, but then narrowed her eyes at the short  
man. "I would run Happi."  
  
"What? Why?" he asked as the reason why took the form of three   
different battle auras flamed into existence behind Cologne. Ukyo, Shampoo  
and, surprisingly, Nabiki glared at the old man.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!"  
  
Happousai, confused as to why he's being targeted, looked down into   
his hands and his eyes bugged out in happiness. In his hands were two bras,  
3 panties and chest bindings. "SWEETO!!" Unfortunately, his feeling of  
happiness was short lived as he felt a spatula, bonbori and shoe connect  
with his head simultaneously, thus knocking him out.  
  
The three girls took back their unmentionables from the old mans  
unconscious form and, after smashing him again for good measure, moved back  
behind Cologne.  
  
The demon watched on in amusement as he watched his new servant being   
punished. He turned toward the girls who now stood behind Cologne and addressed   
them. "Alright I admit, some demons are evil and perverse, but I'm not."  
  
Cologne raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner but said nothing.  
  
"I must admit that he's a little...rough around the edges, but he'll   
get the job done." said a voice from behind Cologne.  
  
Cologne jumped in surprise as she had not felt the person sneak up behind   
her. The person in question was a short woman who looked more aged than Cologne  
herself and leaned heavily on a gnarled wooden cane. She watched as the woman  
limped toward Happousai's prone form, tsked, walked over him and kneeled before  
the demon.  
  
"It is a pleasure to serve you again Inutaisho-sama."  
  
His only form of recognition of the woman was a slight nod.  
  
"I must apologize for, this. He got ahead of me before I could stop him.  
  
"No matter Baba. I am about to give the test. And I need you here to   
help Ranma if, when I'm finished he, (nudges Happousai with his foot) is not yet  
awake."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Oh, and when Ranma wakes up, give him these." The demon held out his  
hand, palm up, and Baba watched as the hand ignited with black fire. Two scrolls  
appeared from out of the fire and he handed them to her.  
  
"It shall be done master."  
  
With a slight shudder, he turned to face the residents of the dojo who,  
at the time, were either angry or shocked. "I will need a place to meditate in  
order to conduct the test, may I use your dojo?"  
  
Soun nodded as he continued supporting Akane's head on his lap while   
Kasumi was bandaging up the deep scratches Ranma's claws had left in her back   
and side. "Will my baby girl be alright?"  
  
"She will be fine, she just needs rest."   
  
"What about my son? What will happen if he fails or passes your test?"  
Nodoka asked filled with worry for her only son.  
  
"If he fails the test he will either, never wake up, or wake up and go  
into a murderous rage. If he passes and wakes up calmly, he will train in his  
new powers with his retainer until the next school year. Which was what he   
wanted to do in the first place."  
  
"Where will they go? With the way Ranma looks now, it's going to be   
hard to keep a low profile." asked Nabiki thinking of getting one last photo   
session of Ranma's new look before he left.  
  
Inutaisho picked up the unconscious form of Happousai and rooted   
through his clothes. His hand closed around a handle and he pulled out a   
mirror. "We use this."  
  
Cologne gasped at what the demon had in his hands. "My tribes Nanban  
mirror! Give that to me at once! It belongs to the Joketsuzoku Amazons!" she  
said as she grabbed at the mirror.  
  
Inutaisho held it just out of her reach and sneered at the old womans   
feeble attempts. "This belonged to me before it was yours!"  
  
"Liar! That mirror has been passed down from the Matriarchs for the   
past 3,000 years!"  
  
"That's a lie it was stolen from my collection over 600 years ago by  
a group of wandering gypsies. And I know that because I made it myself!" He   
growled back in anger.  
  
"If you made it, why is there no demonic signature on it?" challenged   
Cologne.  
  
He britled at the question. 'How dare this fossil questin my word!'  
Inutaisho's eyes once again began to glow a bright golden color as he grew more  
and more angry.  
  
Cologne knew at that moment that she had overstepped her bounds on that  
one. On the outside, Cologne was matching the demon, glare for glare. However   
on the inside she was pissing her robes.  
  
Baba decided to interrupt her master's staring contest and cleared her  
throat. "Master, the test."  
  
Inutaisho broke out of the staring contest and nodded to Baba. He walked  
halfway down the stairs and then looked back. The Amazon was still glaring at the  
spot that he was once occupying. Baba walked up to her and tapped the elder on  
the forehead. Cologne, stiff as a board, fell over unconscious with her eyes  
still open.  
  
"Aiya! Great-Grandmother faint!"  
  
The demon just smiled to himself as he descended the stairs. 'Heh I still   
got it!'  
  
---------------------------------Sengoku Jidai-----------------------------------  
  
Inu Yasha sat with a large sweatdrop on his head as he listened to Kagome  
try to teach him something she called math. Every so often he would glare at   
Miroku and Sango who were laying on the floor, out of sight of Kagome but not  
him, laughing their asses off. Kagome was in front of him doing an extremely   
stupid dance while singing about looking left and right before you cross the  
street and about people having affairs. She said that this was supposed to teach  
him about numbers but he wasn't getting it. What aggravated him further was the  
fact that Shippo had caught on to what she was doing and was dancing alongside her.  
After the sixth time of hearing it he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!" he shouted in frustration. "Is this the  
crap you learn at this 'high school' of yours? Cuz if it is than this is a   
waste of shard collecting time!"  
  
Shippo "hmphed" and crossed his arms. "You're just jealous that I got it  
and you didn't."  
  
Inu Yasha bristled at the insult and lunged at Shippo and started bashing  
him on the head. "Me jealous of you! Dream on brat!"  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
"What Wench!"  
  
"SIT!"   
  
*BAM* "DAMN YOU WENCH!"  
  
"Now we have to start all over again."  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
A/N Hey thanks for your votes final count was (as of 10-10-01):   
Akane dead:10  
Akane alive:10  
Wow you guys were brutal! ^-^; I don't know what to do since it was a tie but I   
have an angle that I can use.  
Oh yeah 10 lucky stars to whoever can figure where the counting song that Kagome   
uses came from. :-)  
By the way:Inutaisho=(Great Dog) I read it in two other fics and decided to use  
it for now.  
And Oh my GOD I actually broke the 20k mark yay me! 


	8. Inner Demons and Buried Secrets

A Ranma ½ and Inu-Yasha Crossover  
Ranma's New Curse   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a work of   
fanfiction, which means I get to play god and change the characters   
around as I see fit. HA HA HA!  
  
Notes: In the Ranma Universe this story starts out at the end of the   
battle with Saffron. I have decided to change the view for the Inu   
Yasha universe from this point on. After doing some research on the   
characters I decided to put Rin, Sessho-maru and Sango into the story   
line. I was going to put Sessho-maru in the story anyway but the way   
I'm putting him into it now is better than before. I hope you enjoy!  
  
------------------------------Unknown Place-----------------------------  
  
He awoke to find himself surrounded by darkness. Looking around   
he found that he could not even see his hands through the blackness.   
Out of the corner of his vision he saw a bright light flare into life   
which pierced the darkness. He tried to move toward the light but no   
matter how long he ran, he couldn't seem to get any closer to it. After  
running for what seemed like hours he collapsed from exhaustion. He   
kept his eyes focused upon the light in fear that if he looked away it   
would disappear. He silently vowed that he would reach the light as he   
sat down on the cold floor of nothingness to rest.  
  
After resting for a while, he started running toward the   
tantalizing light, more determined than ever to reach it. After once   
again running to the point of exhaustion, he looked at the light and   
grinned. He was getting closer. 'Just a little more. I'll escape this   
prison and make that mortal landwalker pay for his crimes!' This was   
his last conscious thought as Saffron succumbed to the darkness around   
him.  
  
  
Chapter 7: Inner Demons and Buried Secrets  
  
  
-------------------------------Tendo Dojo-------------------------------  
Present  
  
Inutaisho sat in a lotus position in the middle of the Tendo   
Dojo as he prepared himself for the grueling task ahead. It was time to  
test the boy. He watched as the Tendo patriarch and his daughters sat   
down alongside Cologne and Shampoo. Akane was lying in Nodoka's lap   
with a cold compress on her head, still unconscious. Genma had   
disappeared. 'Probably made a break for it when I turned around.' he   
thought as he uttered a low growl. He then did a double take as he   
looked at the Tendo daughters. 'Odd I thought there was a third. Must   
be my mistake.' He shook off the odd feeling as he closed his eyes  
and concentrated on his inner self as he searched around for the boy   
that was hiding within.  
  
Inutaisho looked around him as he found himself surrounded by   
darkness. "Well it's good to be back." he muttered to himself. The   
darkness was broken by a TV-sized image that seemed to be miles away.   
The light was broken by the silhouette of a person who seemed to be   
sitting in front of the image. "Damn! He made it there. This just got   
harder." Since he had spent the last 10 years in the blackness that made  
up the human psyche, he knew that running toward the light was pointless.   
With but a thought he felt the darkness bend and move around him as the   
light grew closer while he stood perfectly still.  
  
He looked toward the figure that was sitting in front of the   
light. "I see you've been watching."  
  
The figures only response was a slight nod of his head.  
  
"Have you found it entertaining?"  
  
This time the figure shook his head.  
  
"Good." In the TV-sized image of the light he observed the   
people that were watching him meditate in the dojo. He saw Nodoka, Soun,   
Ukyo, Nabiki, Akane, Shampoo and Cologne were still moving around as if   
it was a live program. He looked away from the light and looked towards   
the figures face which was filled with tears.  
  
"I killed her."  
  
"You didn't kill her Ranma, it was just a mistake. She's just   
knocked out."  
  
The figure, which was revealed to be Ranma in his male, human,   
form. He cringed away from the demon as it spoke. "IT'S THE SAME THING   
TO ME!" he cried as he held his head in his hands and pulled on his   
hair. "I thought it was Saffron! I thought I was doing a good thing! I   
didn't save her from dying just to hurt her myself! And to make it   
worse, I liked it! When I felt her blood on my fingers I felt excited   
and I wanted more! What kind of sick freak have you turned me into?!"  
  
  
Inutaisho sighed and sat down next to the hysterical boy. "I   
understand how you feel, but you shouldn't be angry with yourself or me."  
  
Ranma sneered at the demon, "How would you know what I feel?   
You're a fucking demon, killing people is a normal occurrence for you.   
It's not for me." Ranma's aura was on, full blaze, as he glared at the   
demon.  
  
Inutaisho merely stared at him through lidded eyes as he turned   
toward the image in the light. "You're scaring them you know."  
  
Ranma turned toward the light to see the people in the dojo   
cringing and backing away in fright.  
  
"When you flare your ki in here, it flares out there as well.   
Normally that wouldn't be much of a problem, but that's your demon form   
out there. Instead of human ki you're giving youki. Which feels pretty   
evil. Now be a good lad and calm down so we can talk like civilized   
demons."   
  
Ranma's breathing slowed down and his aura slowly winked out. "I  
am not a demon like you." he spat.  
  
"Oh really? I think you're wrong. You're exactly like me, and   
trust me that's a good thing."   
  
"I'm human damnit!"  
  
"That's what I said when I recovered from the rage." the demon   
said with a sigh.  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you telling me you used to be   
human?" asked Ranma with a skeptic look on his face.  
  
"A long time ago, I used to be human, yes." Inutaisho responded   
as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"If you were a human, why are you a demon?" he asked his   
curiosity piqued.  
  
"I was cursed to become a youkai." his fist clenched in anger as   
he answered the boy's question.  
  
"Who did that to you?"  
  
"I used to be a high level mage in my youth. According to your   
history text book, the area I lived in was the tenth century."  
  
"Wow you're old!"  
  
Inutaisho hit Ranma on the head.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" he asked in anger as he rubbed his head.  
  
"First of all, don't interrupt me. Secondly, I've been dead for   
over 500 years. I don't age anymore, idiot."  
  
"Fine, whatever you say. You're still an old bat." he muttered   
under his breath as he waved his hand for Inutaisho to continue.  
  
"Anyway, I was part of a mage guild that specialized in taking   
back the Japanese land from the youkai that inhabited them. We were   
successful in driving out and killing many youkai in the years that I was  
a member. However, many of the other mages were jealous of my powers   
and did not like me. I didn't think that any of them would act against   
me since I had been a member for so long. That was before I met her."  
  
"Her, her who?" Ranma's only answer was another bonk to the   
head.  
  
"What did I tell you about interrupting?" a mumbled sorry was his  
only response. "Anyway like I was saying, I fell in love. Unfortunately   
the girl I fell in love with was a youkai. She used to beat me up every   
time I would try to get close to her, but I would never give up. Heh, I   
guess I was a masochist at heart." he stated with a small chuckle. "She   
was so beautiful, her hair was like fire, her skin smooth and silky, she   
had the longest legs I've ever seen on a woman and a really nice raACK!!"  
  
Ranma broke through Inutaisho's description with a smack upside   
the head. "I'd rather you just get back to the story you horny old dog."  
'Jeeze what a pervert!'  
  
Looking a bit embarrassed, Inutaisho cleared his throat and   
continued his story. "Okay you get the picture she was really hot. I   
honestly have no idea what happened that changed her mind but she started  
to miss me."  
  
"Why? Where'd ya go?"  
  
"What? Oh no. I mean she literally would miss me. Like when   
she tried to punch me, or kick me, or throw me... well you get the idea."  
  
"Why were you fighting her in the first place? I thought you   
liked her?"  
  
"I was a mage and she was a demon. At that time I thought that's  
all we could do. Boy was I wrong about that, we found out there were   
other things we could do and in so many positions... but that's a story   
for another time. Anyway the other mages found out that I had fallen in   
love with a youkai and used this knowledge against me. They brought my   
case to the council and banished me from the guild. This would have been  
a dangerous move for them since a rogue mage with my power could cause   
quite a bit of trouble. All of my creations, the Nanban mirror being   
one, were taken from me. The guild cursed me to become a low level   
youkai and wiping me of any power that I had left, left me in the middle   
of a forest."  
  
"That was their first and last mistake. What the guild didn't   
know is that I had sealed my powers before even coming into their   
service. They also didn't know that I was a Hanyou."  
  
"What's a Hanyou?"  
  
"It means I was a half demon, half human."  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"When I was younger, I was very curious about what made Demons   
and Humans so different. I was able to decipher the very element of a   
demons aura that could enhance a regular human to enormous proportions.   
Creating an extremely strong hybrid. Hanyou are usually the result of a   
demon and a human mating, which was a rare occurence, and I was always   
interested in why Hanyou's seemed to be more powerful than some normal   
youkai."  
  
"So you were the son of a human and demon?"  
  
"No. I was the first hybrid. I was affected by my experiment   
and I became a Hanyou. I was able to mask the demon traces in my aura   
from the guild and when they cursed me my energies mixed and I was able   
to become an extremely powerful Tai-Youkai. What happened after that was   
something I still hope to forget. I went out of control. I destroyed   
anything and anyone that stood in my way. The youkai power was too much   
for my human energy to control and I was lost to darkness for 300 years.  
I had destroyed the guild, all of the surrounding villages and...her." he  
said with a tear forming in his eye which he quickly rubbed away.  
  
"Oh, um sorry."  
  
"Yeah well you should be. You of all people should know not to   
judge people by what you see, right fem-boy?" the demon said with a   
cocked eyebrow.  
  
Ranma's eye was twitching in anger but he miraculously kept his   
mouth shut.  
  
"You should feel lucky that the girl was only slightly harmed."   
Ranma opened his mouth to protest but was halted by Inutaisho's raised   
hand. "Even though I know she shouldn't have been harmed at all."  
  
"So how do I control this power? I don't exactly feel like going   
crazy for 300 years. How'd you beat it?"  
  
"You train."  
  
"Train?"  
  
"Yes, train. I learned that the youkai/human hybrid I became was  
very powerful and hard for me to control. Most youkai do not face this   
problem because they are born with their powers and only have one type   
of life energy, youki. However you and me are different. We were not  
born with youki, we were born with human ki. When our youki is used   
for the first time we become consumed by it."  
  
"If a human is born with ki and a youkai is born with youki how   
come you didn't go crazy when you became a hanyou?"  
  
"Since my human life force exceeded that of my youki, I was able   
to take control. However I was prone to fits of rage in which my youki  
would take over for a short period of time. I was able to raise the   
level of my human ki to a strong enough level that it overrode my   
youki. When I was successful in that, hiding my demon traits were   
easy."  
  
"What demon traits?"   
  
"Basically my ears, claws, eye color and aura." He said while   
pointing out the various parts of his body.   
  
"How much would I have to train in order to control my youki?"  
Ranma asked nervously.  
  
Inutaisho looked Ranma up and down and sighed. "As you are now,  
forever."  
  
"WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING I'M WEAK!!"  
  
"No no no. Not weak, you're just using so much of your human ki  
fighting off your inner demons you don't have enough to fight off the   
effects of my jewel."  
  
"Aren't you my inner demon?"  
  
"No, you're inner demon is over there." Inutaisho pointed to   
vast expanse of darkness that lay behind Ranma.  
  
"I can't see anything? Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure alright. I've fought that thing enough to know it's   
real." he said while absently rubbing his arm.  
  
"Are you telling me not even you could beat this thing?" Ranma  
asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Hey I'm a guest! This warped place is your mind not mine! You   
defeat inner demons by yourself! Trust me, only you can defeat the   
demon that's out there. I have faith in you. If I thought you   
couldn't do it I'd kill you myself." he said with a smile as he   
vanished.  
  
"Hey old man where did ya go?" asked Ranma as he frantically   
swiped at the darkness surrounding him. After a while he calmed   
down and thought about his dilemna. 'He said I can't control my youki  
unless I defeat whatever demon's in here. Heh piece o' cake. I took  
out a God how hard could this be.' He thought to himself arrogantly as   
he puffed out his chest and walked into the vast darkness.   
  
-------------------------????????????????????????------------------------  
  
While Ranma was having his heart to heart chat with Inutaisho,  
there was another important conversation going on not to far away.  
  
"I am sure of it mistress. He was a demon." said a girls voice.  
  
"Well this shouldn't be a problem for you. I have you trained you  
hard these past 10 years. I know you will not dissapoint me." said   
another voice which seemed to echo off of everything at once.  
  
"There is a problem mistress." the girls voice said with slight  
hesitation.  
  
"Oh what?"  
  
"The demon was once a boy that I took care of."  
  
"So. You'd be doing him a favor by killing him then."  
  
"According to the demon, the boy will be able to control his   
demonic powers and use them for good."  
  
"Are you telling me you trust this demon child?!" the voice   
snapped in irritaion.  
  
"No mistress! But I know the boy very well and have faith in him.  
If any human could learn to control youki it would be him."  
  
"You have enough faith in this boy to put the lives of you and   
your family on his shoulders?"  
  
"We have done so many times before and he has never failed us."  
The girl stated sternly.  
  
The voice seemed to think about her students request for a while.  
"And you are confident he WILL succeed?"  
  
"Yes, very much so."  
  
The voice sighed and then answered. "Then watch him. Follow him  
everywhere he goes and if he even shows one sign that he is tainted then  
you will kill him without any hesitation. Understand?"  
  
"Yes mistress."  
  
"And one more thing."  
  
"Yes Mistress?"  
  
"I want to meet him as well. I want to meet the boy that seems to  
have made such a good impression upon my student."  
  
"Yes mistress." the girl answered a little shakily and then   
thought to herself. 'Oh my. I need to get packed.'  
  
END Chapter 7  
  
A/N:Okay people I know it's been a long time but I got some seriously heavy   
duty shit happening in my life right now. Both of my parents are in the   
hospital and I have to take care of them. And I also have finals to   
study for. ARGH!! Anyway I hope that chapter 8 doesn't take so long to   
come out. And I can't believe no one knew where the counting song came   
from in chapter 6. Tell you what I have a new page up on my website   
called the mix and match cd Anime corner, the first 5 people to email   
me the answer gets a free cd full of whatever they want. Later :-)  
  
www.geocities.com/saotome83 


	9. Fighting Your Inner Demon

A Ranma ½ and Inu-Yasha Crossover  
Ranma's New Curse   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a work of  
fanfiction, which means I get to play god and change the characters   
around as I see fit. HA HA HA!  
  
Notes: In the Ranma Universe this story starts out at the end of the  
battle with Saffron. I have decided to change the view for the Inu   
Yasha universe from this point on. After doing some research on the   
characters I decided to put Rin, Sessho-maru and Sango into the story  
line. I was going to put Sessho-maru in the story anyway but the way  
I'm putting him into it now is better than before. I hope you enjoy!  
  
----------------------------Unknown Place--------------------------  
  
Saffron stagerred and fell to the floor as he stared at the light  
that didn't seem to be getting any closer. He had been flying for what  
seemed like days and every time he thought he was getting closer, the  
light seemed to get farther away. 'Damn this place!' he thought to   
himself angrily. "Why can't I just get to that blasted light!" With   
that thought mentally shouted throughout the dark terrain Saffron felt  
a strong wind blow against his body. When he opened his eyes he had  
to close them again in fear of throwing up. Although it looked like   
nothing was happening he could feel the darkness move around him as it   
literally pushed him toward the light.  
  
Saffron smiled to himself as he opened his eyes once more as he   
finally found himself standing in front of the light. When he looked   
at it he found that the light was the size of a small cube. He looked  
around the area and saw someone that he thought he would never see   
again.  
  
Chapter 8: Fighting Your Inner Demon  
  
-------------------------------Tendo Dojo-----------------------------  
  
Soun, Nodoka, Cologne, Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyo sat around Baba   
and the comatose form of Happousai as Inutaisho meditated in front of  
them. Akane was still unconscious with her head resting on Nabiki's  
lap and a cold cloth on her forehead. The other people who came to  
witness Ranma's dissapearance had left a while ago due to the polite   
mannerisms of Kasumi.   
  
Cologne sat next to the others and silently contemplated the  
situation she was in. 'There's no way I can bring the boy into the   
tribe now.' The old woman sulked as she smoked her pipe and poured the  
ashes onto Happousai's body. 'And I have to get our mirror back from   
that demon.'  
  
Nabiki, Shampoo and Ukyo kept their distance from the old   
pervert's prone form. Even unconscious no girl is ever safe from the   
hands of Happousai.   
  
They all watched silently as Inutaisho went into his trance until  
they started asking Baba questions.  
  
"Exactly what is Inutaisho doing to my son, miss...?"  
  
"Everyone calls me Baba so that should do for now as well." The   
old woman said with a small smile. "What my lord is doing is preparing  
our new master for hs new powers. A simple test that should be over in  
a short while."  
  
"But where will he test Ranma?" inquired Nabiki as she stroked   
the head in her lap.  
  
Baba tapped her head with one finger. "In here. Basically the   
test will take place in the young masters mind. He needs to overcome   
his inner demon, so to speak, before he can control his youki. Since  
the master has been preparing the boy for 10 years, once the matter of  
inner demons is solved he should not be subject to fit's of rage and  
violence like the one earlier."  
  
"Oh my. That's good news isn't it?"  
  
All heads turned to the new speaker as she entered the room with  
a tray of tea and cookies. Her ever present smile adorning her face.  
  
"Where have you been child? I didn't see you earlier." Baba   
asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I went to the kitchen to prepare us some snacks as we wait for   
Ranma-kun to finish." Kasumi answered as she continued to pass out the  
refreshments.  
  
'Odd I did not sense her before.' Baba thought as she looked the  
eldest Tendo daughter up and down. 'She seems to give off an aura of   
peace and tranquility, yet she seems so strong.' Baba continued her   
evaluation of the girl in silence but could find nothing out of the   
ordinary about the girl other than an odd feeling. 'Hmmm... I must be  
getting senile. All those years have finally caught up to me.'  
  
"Oh my, what's Ranma-kun doing?" Kasumi asked in an odd tone.  
  
All eyes turned to Ranma's demon form as it started to bleed off   
more youki than normal. Only Baba's eyes remained on Kasumi as she saw  
the girl take a slightly offensive stance when the other's turned away.  
'Hmm...now I know somethings not right.'  
  
"Umm.. Baba is Ran-chan supposed to be doing that?" Ukyo asked as  
Ranmas aura seemed to triple in size. All the occupants of the dojo   
moved even further away from the boy in fear of him failing the test   
and going berserk like Inutaisho said he might.  
  
"I don't think so." Baba answered, all thought of the Tendo girl   
pushed out of her mind for the moment. 'Could the young master be   
failing the test?'  
  
After a few seconds Ranma's aura began to diminish until it was  
only a small glow. "It was just a false alarm." Baba said reassuringly   
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they sat back down.  
  
"What could have made Airen do that?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"It most likely signifies the beginning of the test." said Baba   
as she dismissed the issue. She turned back to the group only to see   
that once again Kasumi was absent. 'hmm...the plot thickens.'  
  
"Does Ranma-kuns training have anything to do with those scrolls  
he gave you?" soun asked wjile pointing at the two scrolls sitting at  
Baba's feet. "Do you know whats on them?"   
  
"Unfortunately I do not the answer to both of those questions  
Tendo-san." Baba said as she studied the scrolls. They were both pure   
black with a symbol of a white paw as the seal. "They are for the   
maters eyes only so I will never know what's on them anyway."  
  
"What are you talking about all we have to do is read it." Nabiki  
spoke up. "How do you know it's not a curse or something?"  
  
"My Lord would not spend his time nurturing something for years   
only to destroy it." Baba shouted at the girl. "And I will not read   
them."  
  
"Plus she can't open them." spoke up a voice from beside them.  
  
Nabiki and Baba turned to see Happousai with both scrolls in his  
hands as he studied them. Baba sweatdropped as she lowered her head.  
"And yes I can't open them."  
  
"See this girlie?" He asked showing them the scrolls side.   
"That's the seal of the royal family of the Western lands. A family   
which Ranma is now a part of. Only one with their blood could open  
it." Happousai stated as he made an example of himself by trying to   
open the scroll only to have electricity shoot up his arms and blow him   
across the room. "See..." he said groggily as he slowly got to his   
feet. His body blackened and charred.   
  
"Happousai is right, only me or those who are of my family may   
open those scrolls."  
  
All eyes turned to Inutaisho as the demon sat staring at them. He  
was still in the same position as before but with his eyes open.  
  
"My Lord has the young master passed the test yet?" asked Baba as   
the others behind were interested in the answer as well.  
  
"No, the test has just begun."  
  
"Oh my. Does this mean I have to make more tea."  
  
Baba turned to Kasumi and looked at her oddly. 'When did she  
sneak back in here? How did she sneak back in here?' She looked over  
the young girl once more but could still find nothing out of the   
ordinary about her. The only interesting thing was that she was  
wearing a pearl necklace that she wasn't wearing before.  
  
Baba wasn't the only one to notice Kasumi's entrance. Inutaisho  
watched Kasumi as she asked if he wanted more tea. "No thank you." he  
said quickly. 'So there was a third daughter. But something seems off  
about this one.' He studied Kasumi more closely until his eyes came to  
the pearl necklace she had around her neck. 'Oh Crap! Oh well it will  
be another good test for the boy when he finishes this one.' he sighed  
to himself. 'Why are all of the nice ones demon hunters.'  
  
--------------------------In Ranma's Mind------------------------------  
  
Ranma warily walked further into the darkness as he contemplated   
the demons instructions. "You defeat your inner demon by yourself!   
Trust me, only you can defeat the demon that's out there. I have faith   
in you. If I thought you couldn't do it I'd kill you myself."  
  
"Yeah good words of encouragement there old man. Sheesh." He   
continued walking forward, or tried to walk forward until he heard the  
sound of a gunshot. "What the hell was that!" Before he could look   
around to try and tell where the shot had come from a figure jumped out  
from the darkness and landed on his back punching him repeatedly. It   
wasn't until Ranma threw the thing off that he saw what it was.  
  
It was him. Or rather a mini version of him. The man stood   
about four feet tall and was covered in scars. He was dressed in   
combat gear and had a shotgun strapped to his back. The man quickly  
got to his feet and took the shotgun in his hand and aimed it right at   
Ranma. "Stay back demon! I'm warning ya!" the shorter Ranma said as   
he pointed the gun between his eyes.  
  
Ranma held both his hands up as he kept his distance from his   
dwarfish self. "Hey man I ain't no demon!" He shouted at the man as   
what the man called him finally sunk in.  
  
The short man walked forward cautiously, never lowering his   
weapon. Once the man got a good look at who it was he had at gunpoint,  
a smile broke out on his face. "Holy crap you're actually here!" The  
short man threw down his weapon and grabbed Ranma's face. "Wow on the   
outside I'm a handsome devil aren't I." He said as he continued to poke  
and prod Ranma's body.  
  
"Umm... what the hell are you doing?" Ranma asked as the little   
gnome like man stretched his face out. Ranma pushed the little man off   
of him and kept him at an arms distance. "And why do you look like   
me?"  
  
The short man puffed out his chest and bowed to Ranma. "Allow me   
to introduce myself. I am Saotome Ranma, inner demon hunter   
extrodinaire."  
  
"What?" Ranma said as he sweatdropped. "I'm Ranma Saotome.   
You're just some demented little dwarf."  
  
The smaller Ranma frowned at him. "I prefer the term vertically   
challenged. And yes you are Ranma Saotome but so am I. In case you   
didn't notice this already, welcome to your inner mind." he said as he  
gestured to the blackness around them. "Now that I meet you I know why  
this place is so empty." the little man said with a small grin.  
  
"Hey! Why you little..."  
  
"Now, now sticks and stones, sticks and stones."  
  
"You little freak! If you're me than why the hell do you look so   
different then I do?"   
  
"What do you mean look so different. It's like looking in a   
mirror." The small Ranma said as he stood directly in front of Ranma.  
  
"Yeah a funhouse mirror maybe."  
  
"If you're asking why I look the way I do. That's thanks to you.  
My sole purpose in your mind is to hunt down any foreign bodies that   
are in here."   
  
"So why aren't you like a strong looking knight or something. I   
would have never imagined a dwarf with a shotgun as my mental   
guardian."  
  
"Well excuuuuse me. Mister high and mighty was expecting a   
friggin knight in shining armor and all he got was little old me! You  
know I'm sorry I'm not as heroic looking as you thought I'd be! Sorry  
I don't look good enough to carry you off into the sunset! Of course   
he doesn't even take into consideration that I've been defending him   
for ten friggin years! Don't believe me! Well these aren't beauty   
marks!" the man yelled as he gestured to his scars.  
  
"Jeeze don't get so testy it might stunt your growth." Ranma said  
with a small smile. "Seriously though I was sent here to help you with  
my inner demon."  
  
"You're going to help me? Ha ha ha ha!!"  
  
"Hey I'm serious. I'm sure I'm twice as good as you are at this   
demon killing thing. Hell I've done it before and it didn't take me no   
ten years to kill one demon."  
  
The dwarf frowned and grabbed Ranma by the collar. "Listen up,  
what's in your mind ain't no ordinary demon. She's freaking insane.   
You are gonna be no more help to me than that damn dog."  
  
"Dog. You mean Inutaisho was helping you?" Ranma asked   
disbelievingly. "And what do you mean by she?"  
  
"That damn dog only made it harder for me to do my work. And yes  
the demon's female."  
  
"I thought Inutaisho was a powerful Tai-youkai?"  
  
"He is a powerful tai-youkai. Only with the hormones of a   
teenager!" the dwarf grunted angrily. "He tends to think with his   
other head, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Oh you noticed that too."  
  
"You have no idea how annoying he got after a while. Everytime   
he tried to help me out I ended up having to save him. Do you have any   
idea how annoying that is?"  
  
Thoughts of Akane shouting 'I'm a martail Artist too!' ran through  
Ranma's head as he thought of every situation in which he had to save her   
due to her own meddling. "Yes I think I do."  
  
"Well then you sure you're not gonna wuss out on me when the  
going get's tough?"  
  
"Hey we're Ranma Saotome. We never lose right."  
  
"Fine then." the dwarf said as he pumped his shotgun. "Let's get   
this show on the road."  
  
-----------------------------Unknown Place-----------------------------  
  
"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see you again." Saffron   
said as he walked closer to the unconscious figure by the light. "You  
cost me my life you stupid human!" he said as he kicked the figure in   
the stomach causing it to gasp involuntarily. "And I guess I'll keep   
you as my hostage once I get out of this place. That seems to be the   
only thing you're good for."  
  
He roughly picked up the figure and tossed it onto his shoulder.  
"Now all I need to find is a way to get out of here. He looked toward  
the light and was able to see several figures in it that looked   
familiar to him. "Oh well I have nothing else to lose." Saffron took   
a step toward the light and he felt his body go on fire as he was   
roughly thrown back by it. "That didn't seem to work." He looked at   
the figure that had fallen off of his shoulder and onto the floor.  
"Well I guess more time in here can't kill me. Once I find a way out  
of this blasted hell I'll finally have my revenge. Saffron smiled as   
he sat down and thought.  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
Author's Notes: I was planning on there being more to this chapter but  
I wanted to stop it there for now. I would like to say HAPPPY NEW YEAR  
to everyone and resolve to write this story faster. I also seem to   
think that no one actually reads my authors notes since no one ever   
responds to them. *sigh* oh well.   
Whats in store for Ranma and, well, Ranma?  
What Demon will he have to face?  
And where the hell is Saffron?  
Also where the hell is Inu Yasha and the gang and are Ranma and them   
ever going to meet?   
All questions will finally be answered in the next chapter.  
Later 


	10. The Problems With Inner Demons

A Ranma ½ and Inu-Yasha Crossover  
Ranma's New Curse   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a work of  
fanfiction, which means I get to play god and change the characters   
around as I see fit. HA HA HA!  
  
Notes: In the Ranma Universe this story starts out at the end of the  
battle with Saffron. I have decided to change the view for the Inu   
Yasha universe from this point on. After doing some research on the   
characters I decided to put Rin, Sessho-maru and Sango into the story  
line. I was going to put Sessho-maru in the story anyway but the way  
I'm putting him into it now is better than before. I hope you enjoy!  
  
----------------------------Ranma's Mind----------------------------  
  
Ranma and his dwarf sized mental guardian walked around in the   
darkness carefully. Both men would turn their heads at any sound they  
thought they would hear and do their best to look around the darkness  
to try and find what they were looking for.   
  
Ranma started to get irritated at the way things were turning out  
and after watching his guardian pause once more to listen for a sound  
that clearly wasn't there, he snapped. "Damn it there's nothing in  
here!" he shouted as he walked in front of himself.  
  
"No what are you doing! Are you insane!" said the small man as   
he tried his best to shut the boy up.  
  
"Hey any demons out there!" He called into the darkness. He   
began to jump up and down making as much noise as he could to get her   
attention no matter how much his dwarfish self tried to stop him.   
"Come on out of there you stupid weakling so I can kick yer girly ass!"  
That were the last words he was able to say as he heard something in   
the darkness.  
  
"My Pleasurrre!"  
  
He felt something hit the back of his head and saw nothing more.  
  
Chapter 9: The Problems With Inner Demons  
  
------------------------------Tendo Dojo-----------------------------  
  
Inutaisho sighed as he watched what Ranma just did in his mind.  
'That idiot!' He was so occupied with what was going on in his mind he  
never noticed Kasumi calling him. He snapped out of the semi trance he   
was in and looked at the peolpe around him with a scowl on his face.   
  
"Inutaisho-san, is something wrong?" Kasumi asked as she poured   
him a glass of tea.  
  
He frowned as he thought whether or not to tell them what had   
just happened.  
  
"My Lord has something gone wrong?" Baba asked as she bandaged up  
Happousai after his 'demonstration.'  
  
"Ranma just did something incredibly stupid." he said with a   
frown still adorning his face. Everybody around the table seemed to  
get more depressed upon hearing this news. He looked toward Kasumi to  
find her holding her necklace tightly with a grim look on her face. To  
calm everyone down he put a small smile and his face and told them.   
"But don't worry he's been in worse situations before."   
  
The people around him seemed to relax a little at his words but   
they were all worried none the less. Kasumi loosened her grip upon her   
necklace and excused herself from the room.  
  
Both Inutaisho and Baba watched the girl leave with looks of   
curiosity. Happousai watched her leave as well, but that was more out   
of a reason to her backside.  
  
After she left the room Inutaisho turned to Soun. "I apologize   
for my rudeness but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to  
leave for a while. I want to help the boy out of an unusual situation  
he's in and will need the utmost quiet."  
  
Soun nodded at the request. "I have no problem with that." He   
was going to stand up when Nodoka's voice halted his movement.  
  
"I most certainly have a problem with that!" She said as she   
turned toward the demon. "I'm sorry but I don't want to leave you   
alone. I lost my boy for 10 years. And anyone who admits to being a  
demon and killing people is not someone to be quickly trusted in my   
book!"  
  
Inutaisho sighed and rubbed his temples as he addressed the   
woman. "As much as I understand your concern. What I asked of Tendo-  
san was not a request it was an order. If you do not let me get my   
full concentration there is a high chance your son will fail. And I  
don't think anybody here wants to see that happening. Baba and   
Happousai will leave the room as well I need to be alone. NOW GO!!"   
As he finished speaking his eyes turned a bright golden and his fangs  
became more prominent as slobber began to gather at his lips.  
  
The former occupants of the dojo, Baba and Happousai included,   
nearly trampled each other as they fought to get out the door first.  
As the last occupant scrambled out and the door was shut he wiped the   
tea that he had let slobber out of his mouth.  
  
*I can't believe you just did that.* A voice said out of nowhere.  
  
"I had a feeling you wanted to talk to me alone so I had them   
leave. You can come out and talk to me face to face if you want to   
Kasumi." he said with a small grin.  
  
The voice seemed to pause for a moment and then a hurried *Fine*  
was heard. Seconds later Kasumi shimmered to life in front of him,   
seemingly coming out of nowhere, dressed in a tight black leotard with  
a small black jacket and leg guards. She had a crossbow strapped to   
her back and her hair tied in her usual ponytail with a black ribbon   
attached. Around her neck was the pearl necklace she had been wearing  
earlier. Her smile for the first time ever could not be found on her   
face. Instead her lips formed a thin line as she stared at the demon   
before her.  
  
Inutaisho looked her over with a hard look in his eyes and the   
first words that came out of his mouth were. "Woah Momma!"  
  
Kasumi narrowed her eyes at the demon and Inutaisho could have  
sworn that she was growling at him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Uh..Ranmas mom she might be listening at the door." he covered  
lamely as he sweated nervously.  
  
"If you were able to sense me than you are definitely able to   
sense her easily." Kasumi countered and watched the demon flinch as her  
words rang true. "I'm beginning to think Cologne-san has the right   
idea about your kind. Nothing but perverts."  
  
Inutaisho turned around and smiled as he held his hands up in  
defeat. "Now, now I think you're reading a little to much into this.  
If you'll just let me explain.." He was cut off by Kasumi's crossbow   
which had found it's way to his neck. 'Wow she's fast!'  
  
"I don't want to hear your explanations. Just know this, I don't   
trust you or your kind. The only reason I haven't killed you already   
is because I believe in Ranma. If this turns out to be a trick I will  
happily kill you before you could blink." She explained icily as her   
finger never wavered from the trigger.  
  
"Ooo..the take charge type, I like that in a woman." He said with  
a chuckle. Unfortunately what he meant to be a witty thing to say to   
break the ice only made the stake press harder into his neck. "It was   
just a joke!"  
  
Kasumi raised her eyes and looked at Inutaisho with a curios   
expression on her face. "I don't get it."   
  
"What the joke? I just meant that youerk.."   
  
Kasumi pressed the head in a little more to get him to shut up.   
"Not that you idiot! Around the others you're sophisticated, powerful,  
and you act like a decent, thing. Why are you like this now? Was that  
just an act?" she asked as she pulled the crossbow away a little bit  
allowing him to speak.  
  
"An act huh?" he asked his eyes downcast. "I wish it was that."  
With a small chuckle he pointed at the crossbow. "Can we speak without   
you pointing that thing at me?"  
  
"I don't know can we?" she asked never moving the bow.  
  
*Child put it down.* a voice seemed to say in his head.  
  
"But mistress, surely he will try to.."  
  
*He will try nothing. You are Inutaisho, Tai-youkai of the   
Western Lands. Is that not correct.*  
  
"Yes that is correct. Though I don't think I know you? Have we   
met before?" he asked the voice with a cocky grin.  
  
*No we haven't. And it would be in your best interest to try to  
control those hormones of yours during our conversation.*  
  
"That's not my fault you know." He growled out as he sat down.   
"Think about it, I'm a 800 year old demon who hasn't had sex in about   
450 years with the hormones of a teenager. That's not the best   
combination."  
  
Kasumi sat down across from Inutaisho her crossbow was no longer  
pointed at him but she still held it in her hand. "So you're telling   
me you're not usually this perverted?"  
  
INutaisho rolled his eyes. "I was never perverted. But when you  
don't get any for so long and are suddenly thrust into the body of a  
teenager some things are bound to affect you."   
  
*Our conversation is not about your hormonal problems Inutaisho.  
Even though you don't know me, I've heard of you. The mortal who was  
able to harness the power of a youkai only to be turned into a Tai   
youkai due to some extremely stupid curse.*  
  
"That's right. However I don't think I know who you are so you   
have me at a disadvantage." he said with a small smirk a he openly   
stared at Kasumi only to be smacked by her.  
  
"My mistress told you to control yourself. I'm not some piece of  
meat." she said as she glared at the demon.  
  
*Now, now I want both of you to behave.* The voice said in a   
condescending tone as both Kasumi and Inutaisho muttered "fine."   
*That's better. Now moving on to who I am. My name is Nuriko. Before  
the purge of my village I was one of the top youkai exterminator   
trainers in the village.*  
  
"Purge?" asked Inutaisho with a curious look on his face. "I   
don't remember something like that."  
  
*That's because it happened after you had died. The village was   
attacked by an angry horde of demons. I had no clue why they attacked   
and since most of the villagers better fighters were out on a job that  
day, the villagers were slaughtered. I was not only a warrior but I  
was also skilled in the art of magic. I was able to bond myself with a  
small pearl and I my spirit has lived on in this necklace ever since.  
Whoever puts me on is destined to be a great demon hunter and the girl  
before you is my newest disciple. She is strong willed and very   
skilled in my art and will be a great exterminator*.   
  
"So that's where you're hiding. In the necklace. No wonder Baba  
couldn't tell what you were." he said with a smile.   
  
*Don't make her career start with you.* the voice said in   
aggitation. Inutaisho grimaced and waved his hand allowing the   
necklace to continue. *The boy seems to be important to her and she   
has been very adamant about not killing him. According to what she   
has told me, you intend for him to inherit your powers, giving him   
complete control of your powers and you said the boy will not be   
turned. Is that true?*  
  
"The boy will succeed, of that I am certain. He has a role in   
this world that he has yet to play. With my powers at his command he   
will conquer any obstacle in his path."  
  
*But don't they say absolute power corrupts absolutely?*   
  
"Absolute power maybe, but the boy is not getting absolute power.  
Even with my abilities the boy will still have to train hard to use   
them as well as fight hard to stop people who want to kill him. The   
boy also has a high sense of honor which he would not betray for   
anything." Inutasiho said with his arms crossed as he glared at the   
necklace which was near Kasumi's chest so to him it was sort of a two  
for one deal. Intimidation and pleasure all in one. Unfortunately for  
him he wasn't as nonchalant about it as he thought he was.  
  
Kasumi growled as she removed the fist from the top of his head.  
"Can you just be serious for once!"   
  
"What are you talking about?" he said as he rubbed his head.  
  
Kasumi pointed to a puddle of drool on the floor that had leaked   
from his mouth. "Pervert."  
  
"What? I have a condition where I lose all feeling in my mouth!"  
  
"I'll give you a condition!" Kasumi said as she raised her bow.  
  
*Stop this useless bickering at once!*  
  
Kasumi humphed and folded her arms across her chest, effectively   
blocking Inutaishos sight. "The reason I wanted to talk to you was   
because I want to go with him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He has been like a younger brother to me. He has protected my   
family in times of need and has never asked for anything in return. I  
do not want to see someone with as much heart as Ranma has turned to   
darkness."  
  
Inutaisho nodded as Kasumi listed her reasons. "I agree. I have   
been with the boy and I see your point. If you can find some way to tag  
along with him after his test I don't mind. You have my permission."  
  
"I wasn't asking your permission." Kasumi stated. "I merely   
wanted to make one thing clear, if Ranma does goe awol I will hunt down  
and kill him. Which is something I do not want to do."  
  
"And you are in agreement with this pearl-sama?"  
  
You could hear the distate in Nurikoos voice as she responded.  
*My name is not 'pearl-sama', idiot. And even though I do not totally  
agree with trusting you, I understand how the girl feels. She has   
trained hard and sacrificed much to get too where she is today. I have  
no problem allowing her request. Just as long as I don't regret my   
decision later.*   
  
----------------------------Ranma's Mind------------------------------  
  
Ranma awoke to a sharp poking in his side. When his vision   
finally came into focus he was able to see exactly what was poking him  
in such a rude manner.  
  
"YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE! IF WE   
WEREN'T ABOUT TO BE KILLED I'D SHOOT YOU MYSELF!!" The small man that  
was Ranma's mental guardian continued to ramble weaving a tapestry of   
curses that would put anybody to shame. His foot was the thing that   
was poking Ranma's side as the dwarf continued kicking Ranma during   
his tirade.  
  
"What are you complaining about! And why do I feel so dizzy?"  
Ranma said as he attempted to rub his head only to find that his hands  
were tied together with rope. "What the hell.." He looked up only to  
wish he didn't. What Ranma was looking up at, or rather down at, was   
a large cauldron that held all the ingredients for a stew minus the   
meat as him and his companion hung from a rope tied to the cieling.  
  
"What the hell is this! I don't remember seeing this place."  
Ranma yelled as he tried frantically to remove the bonds from his   
hands. He stopped struggling as he heard an awful sound coming   
towards him. The sound was terrible and made him want to rip his  
ears off his head.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!"  
  
The dwarf stopped his tirade long enough to sigh. "Oh great   
she's back." he said as he continued to hang there like dead meat.  
(which he would be in a couple of minutes.)   
  
"Welcome to my domain!" the voice called out.  
  
Ranma whipped his head around frantically trying to see who was   
speaking. "Who the hell are you!"  
  
"Oh you big silly you should know who I am." the voice said   
merrily as it paused. "You may call me neko-chan."  
  
Ranma still moved his head around trying to find somebody in the  
immense darkness. He was about to shout out something else to draw the  
creature out from hiding when he heard breathing near his ear. "I'm   
you'rre worrrst nightmarrre." Ranma shivered as the creature spoke to   
him. He quickly turned around to try and see the creature before it   
fled only to wind up cushioned in two soft, pillowy..."Oh my you'rre  
so forward. None of that forrr you though." the creature removed   
Ranma's ashen face from her breasts and allowed him to get a look at   
her.  
  
It was him, or rather her. It was him when he was a her. He   
was looking at a carbon copy of his cursed form. Only thing was this  
one had a few extras. Namely the red fur that covered her entire body   
as well as the tail coming out of her backside and the cat ears a top  
her head.  
  
Ranma was speechless as he stared at the demon in horror.  
  
"Like what you see?" she asked as she struck a pose that seemed  
to enchance her already large bust size.  
  
Ranma's only response was silence. The dwarf sighed as he saw   
the look on Ranma's face. "Idiot."  
  
"Oh don't think I've forgotten about you little man. It took me  
a while but I finally have you and I'm not about to let you go." she  
said with a smile.  
  
"If I had my gun I'd blow a hole through that head o' yours and  
make you forget me." he said with a sneer.  
  
The demon pouted as she started to stir the cauldron. "Now I   
know why I neverrr liked you. Where's that little doggy who's always  
with you. He was always good for a laugh."  
  
"He was bothering me so I skinned him to make my self a nice rug.  
Say I need something for my bathroom and I'm planning on red, now   
wouldn't you like to help me out?" he said with a smile only to get   
drenched with broth.  
  
"That wasn't verrry nice!" she hissed as she placed the spoon  
back in the pot. She walked over to where the dwarfs shot gun was   
laying near the cauldron and picked it up. "I don't like the taste  
of irron in my food but I think in your case I'll make an exception!"  
  
Dwarf-Ranma winced as he heard her cock the gun and felt it's   
cold steel against his skin as she pressed it into his cheek. "This  
is what I get for depending on morons!" he snarled.  
  
Ranma came to his senses when he heard his companions insult. He  
turned his head so he was able to see the catgirl him about to pull the  
trigger. In a last ditch effort to save his guardian he pointed his   
bound hands in the guns direction and let his confidence chi gather in  
his hands. With a small whisper of "Moko Takabisha." he let the small   
ball of energy slam into the gun, knocking it out of the demons hand.  
Unfortunately what he didn't take into account was that the chi ball   
would burn through the ropes that held him aloft. He screamed as he   
fell face first into the soups broth.  
  
Neko-chan whimpered as the gun was knocked out of her hand and  
knocked into the darkness. She growled and turned towards Ranma as he  
fell into the cauldron.  
  
"My gun!" the dwarf Ranma shouted as he watched his most prized   
possession disappear into the blackness. He struggled against the   
bonds with more vigor than before and was able to wiggle out his hands  
while the demon was occupied with a soggy Ranma. "I'll be right back  
kid. I repay my debts." he whispered as he walked into the darkness   
trying to find his gun.  
  
Neko lifted Ranma out of the cauldron with a smile on her face as  
she licked his face making Ranma go stiff. "Hmmm...needs morrre salt."  
she said as she licked her chops.  
  
"C..cc..cc.ccaa..CAT!" Ranma screamed as Neko held him in her   
arms.  
  
"Well it's nice that you've noticed. Don't think you're cat fist  
is going to get you out of this one." she growled. "As long as you're  
in here with me, you can't access it." she smiled as she continued to   
stroke his cheek.  
  
"That's all well and good but he can access me just fine!" a   
voice from her left shouted.  
  
She turned towards the voice only to find herself face to snout   
with the fangs of a giant dog. "I will not give him up!" she growled  
out as she hissed at the dog.  
  
"Neither will I!" The dog barked as it lunged toward Neko it's   
fangs bared and drool dripping down it's chin. Neko kicked the large  
canine off her body and watched as it disappeared. She looked around  
the area and cautiously sniffed the air, hoping that it would reveal  
the dogs location.  
  
"Here I am!" the dog shouted as it slammed into her making her   
roll further into the darkness.   
  
Ranma could only stare dumbfounded as he watched the dog and   
catgirl wrestle each other for dominance. "What the hell is going on?"  
Ranma watched in horror as the dog bit down on the catgirls neck.  
Neko cried out in pain and Ranma watched as the dog began to twist it's  
jaws.  
  
A loud *CRACK* was heard but it wasn't from the breaking of Neko-  
chans neck. Ranma had crossed the distance between himself and the two  
and had landed a solid punch across the muzzle of the dog, sending it   
deeper into the darkness. He ran to the catgirl and cradled her head   
in her arms as she tried to stop the blood seeping out of her neck.  
  
"I can't do it. I can't just kill something just cause it's   
inconvenient. It's not fair!" he shouted as he held the girl in his   
lap. 'I'd be no better than Saffron if I do that.' "Please don't die."  
he told her as she looked up at him with a confused expression on her   
face.   
  
"Y..o.you ..s.s.saved..me." she choked out as she looked up at   
him. She then smiled and closed her eyes. "Th..thank you. I knew you   
co..could do it."   
  
After holding her for a while more he watched as she vanished   
slowly, as if she was an illusion. He heard a loud panting noise and  
turned around to face the dog.  
  
"Heh stupid bitch, she was always weak!" the dog growled as it   
turned toward Ranma. "But you are strong." the dog walked forward as  
if it was stalking Ranma and continued talking to him. "If you join   
with me I can make you the most powerful being in the world. And I'll  
get rid of that damn compassion that is your weakness." the dog  
smiled as Ranma's head drooped.  
  
"You killed her." Ranma said as he raised his head. "I would  
never join with you! I don't want to become powerful by selling my  
soul to a souless bastard like you!" He shouted as the dog growled   
and charged at him.  
  
"Then you are weak just like she was! Instead of my partner you  
are now my prey!" The dog snapped it's jaws open and prepared to bite  
down on Ranma's neck.  
  
*CRACK* The dog rolled off of Ranma and spun wildy on the floor  
until it stopped and looked back at the darkness behind Ranma. There  
standing before Ranma was the dwarf Ranma, his favorite gun in his hand   
and a spent shell at his foot. "I never cared for dogs anyway!"  
  
The dog gave one last growl as it fell to the floor as the blood   
gushed out of the large wound in it's chest. "You will regret this."  
was the last thing it said as it too faded into darkness.  
  
Ranma stared with tears still in his eyes at the place where he   
was holding the girls head. The dwarf walked over to him and placed a  
hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Ranma?"  
  
"He killed her." he said simply.  
  
"He what! That wasn't supposed to happen!" the dwarf shouted in   
surprise.  
  
Ranma looked at the dwarf in surprise. "WHat are you talking   
about?"  
  
"Well inner demons aren't supposed to be *killed*, they're   
supposed to be defeated, overcome. If I was actually trying to kill   
her I would have done so years ago. It's up to you to beat it. I   
couldn't do it for you. You were supposed to bond with her. To help  
cure you of your fear of cats and the Cat Fist." The dwarf looked   
around the site where Ranma was sitting. "Umm..where's the body?"  
  
Ranma looked up at the dwarf with a questioning look in his face,  
"There was no body, she disappeared into bits of light." he said with   
a sad smile. "It was kind of pretty."  
  
The dwarf Ranma thought for a second and then smiled widely as he   
patted his other self on the back. "Way to go man, that means you did  
it. You bonded with her. She didn't die! She's a part of you now.  
This is great!"  
  
"She's part of me?" he asked as he looked around. "Does that   
mean I bonded with the dog?"  
  
The dwarf stepped toward where the dog had died and kicked the   
darkness with his foot. When he felt it connect with something solid,  
he reached into the dark with his hand and pulled. On the other side  
of his arms was the body of the dog. "Nope it looks like he just  
died."  
  
Ranma looked at the dog and noticed a shiny light coming out of   
the dogs left back leg. "What the hell is that light." he asked.  
  
The dwarf looked in the direction that Ranma was but saw nothing  
but darkness and dead dog. "What light man, I don't see snything."  
  
Even though his guardian couldn't see it, the light was almost   
blinding to Ranma. He walked over to the body, hesitantly reached   
inside the open wound and felt around until he felt something small   
and round. He pulled it out and held it to the light to find that it  
was a small pearl.  
  
"What the hell is that?" the dwarf asked as the pearl began to   
glow a bright white and covered them and everything else in a bright  
light.  
  
-----------------------------unknown place--------------------------  
  
Saffron stared down at the human at his feet and growled as he   
thought of a way to escape the prison he was in. He had tried many   
times to escape the darkness but nothing seemed to work. He had tried  
flying out of the top but only learned that the top was endless and  
got himself nothing but an aching back when he fell.  
  
He once again kicked the body and cursed. "How the fuck do I get   
out of here!" he shouted as he stomped back and forth angrily. The only   
thing that saved him from becoming a shishkebob was the slight noise the   
spear made as it flew two inches in front of his nose. "Who would dare!"  
  
Saffron watched as out of the darkness came someone he knew very  
well. Dressed in the armor of a white knight the person had a sword   
drawn in it's hand and a shield in the other. "I will not let you harm  
one more hair on her head demon!"  
  
Saffron couldn't even think straight as he gazed at the mans   
face. There before him stood everything he hated about the human race.  
The person who had caused him the most grief in his hundreds of years   
of existence. The one mortal who had the gall to stand up to all his  
power and defeat him. "I Will Kill You!" There before him stood Ranma.  
  
END Chapter 9  
  
A/N: okay so there was still no Inu Yasha guys in this chapter. I am   
so sorry but this chapter got so long (for me anyway) that I decided to   
post it as is. Do not fret as the Inu Yasha gang will return in the   
next chapter and we'll see what they've been up too. Also look forward   
to the actual crossover itself next chapter. YAY!!!  
  
www.geocities.com/saotome83 


	11. Red Tape

A Ranma ½ and Inu-Yasha Crossover   
**Ranma's New Curse**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a work of fanfiction, which means I get to play god and change the characters around as I see fit. HA HA HA! 

Notes: In the Ranma Universe this story starts out at the end of the battle with Saffron. I have decided to change the view for the Inu Yasha universe from this point on. After doing some research on the characters I decided to put Rin, Sesshomaru and Sango into the story line. I was going to put Sesshomaru in the story anyway but the way I'm putting him into it now is better than before. I hope you enjoy! Also this story will have a slight crossover with the TV show Angel. Hope you don't mind. 

-----------------------??????????????????????------------------------

Ranma yawned and rubbed his eyes as he blearily wiped the sleep out of his face. His eyes shot up in surprise as he looked around and found himself in what he thought was an office of some kind. In front of him was a mahogany desk with a computer and phone on it's top. A leather chair was on the other side of the desk and a file cabinet was next to it with a dead plant on top of it. 

He looked down and found himself sitting in a big leather chair. He stood up and patted himself down looking for any cuts and bruises that he was sure he had, and found none. He looked down at himself and found himself dressed in his trademark red Chinese shirt and black sweat pants. He looked for traces of dried blood or rips but again could find none. 'Somebody must have cleaned me and changed me.' he thought to himself as he walked around the office. He stopped walking around as something had caught his eye. 

What caught his eye was an open folder on the desk that had his name written in English on the tab. He looked through the papers in the folder and found that it contained information about him and everything in his life. Info on his curse, fiancées and school records were there. He even saw a thirty-four page printout which listed how many times Akane had malleted him since he had met her. On top of the papers was an unfilled application of some sort. He looked at the heading on the top. 

"Application for enhancement from mortal to youkai status. What the hell does that mean?" he muttered to himself. His further reading was interrupted by the door to the office being opened from the outside. In the doorway stood a human looking gargoyle that was a foot taller than Ranma and had no wings. His shoulder angled upwards almost like a spike and he had gray skin and sharp claws. Ranma stood there staring as he heard the creature speak. 

"Oh good you're awake. My name's Phil." 

**Chapter 10: Red Tape**

-------------------------Tendo House, Kasumi's Room----------------------

Inutaisho sat on Kasumi's bed Indian style as he watched the girl run around the room packing. Kasumi had gotten out of her demon hunting uniform, mush to Inutaisho's misery, and had put back on a small housedress with her apron over it. At first look one would think that she was packing clothes or even make up, but not Kasumi. 

"Let's see Crossbow, katana, dagger, mace..." Inutaisho sweat dropped as Kasumi took a list of all the weapons she had packed in a small trunk. What shocked him was her usual look of oblivious bliss was adorning her face as she did this. 

"It's always the quiet ones..." he muttered to himself as he continued to watch Kasumi run around the room and pull weapons of destruction from under floorboards and out of her closet. 

Hearing Inutaisho's comment Kasumi turned her attention to the demon sitting on her bed. Her eyes narrowed as the demon gave her a smile and a wave. "Isn't there something else you should be doing demon?" She spit out. 

Inutaisho put his hand over his heart and put a pained look on his face. "Alas there is nothing left for this poor soul to do." 

Kasumi picked up a fuzzy slipper and hit him in the face. "Then get out you pervert!" 

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Inutaisho with a little smile. "Ranma's ki left this body about 20 minutes ago." 

Kasumi's eyes raised in surprise as she jumped clear of Inutaisho's reach. She raised her crossbow to his face and watched him through the crosshairs. "So that means he's failed. You tricked me!" 

"HE HAS NOT FAILED!" Inutaisho screamed at her, effectively knocking her down. "In fact he passed. The reason I can't leave is because I can't move." He said with a frown on his face. "It's taking all of my remaining power just to keep speaking." 

Kasumi warily walked over to where the demon was sitting and nudged him with her finger. She backed away in surprise as he teetered off the bed, landing on his head but still sitting in the same position. 

"See." 

----------------------??????????????????????????????????--------------------

He rubbed his eyes as he looked at the creature in front of him. It had sat down after introducing itself and it was the first time ever that someone had not flipped out when they met him. Phil was speechless. 

Ranma watched as the gargoyle/man looking thing that had introduced itself as Phil stood there looking at him. "Hey man you okay?" Ranma asked as he got out of the chair he had sat back down in and shook the man. 

Phil snapped out of his gaze and looked at the boy, than back at the door, than back to the boy, than back to the door. "Why aren't you running away?" Phil asked curiously as he sat down at his desk. Well it wasn't really his desk, but he felt his client would be more comfortable in an office setting than in an eternal darkness that stretched for miles with the occasional moans of suffering being heard all around you. 

"Do you want me to run away?" Ranma asked honestly as he sat back down. 

"No, no of course not." Phil said as he gave the boy a smile. "You have no idea how odd it is that one of my assignments with a human ever goes smoothly." he commented as he sat at the desk. "It's kind of nice." 

"Um, I am kind of wondering tho', why am I here?" Ranma asked as he looked around the room. "The last thing I remember was fighting my inner demons." 

"Ah yes the cat-girl and the huge black dog." Phil commented as he took two photos of the demons out of Ranma's file. "This them?" he asked as he handed the photos to the boy. 

Ranma looked at each and was astonished by how clear they were. "Yeah that's them. How'd ya get these photos?" 

"That's not important right now." Phil said dismissively as he waved the matter aside. "What is important is that you have bonded with your inner fear and conquered the test of humanity." 

"Test of Humanity?" 

"Oh, yes of course you don't know what that is." Phil cleared his throat as he began to explain. All the lights in the office went dim and a slide projector appeared from nowhere and shone it's light on one of the walls. The first slide was that of an ugly looking creature that Ranma couldn't even recognize. Phil whipped out a pointer and struck the picture. "This is your common demon, youkai, monster, well you get the idea. Now must people think that demons are bad and this is somewhat true. Many are, but others are not, they're just misunderstood and basically have a bad rap due to these demons. Demons who are not evil serve the Powers That Be. Which is basically a council made up a very powerful demons and gods from around the world. It's the people that work for the Powers That Be's job to make sure these evil demons are contained." He said as a big slash was stamped on the picture. 

The next slide was that of a normal looking man. "Since the beginning of time man has been able to move up in the evolutionary chain. Allowing them to promote to the status of god or demon. Originally this was a huge fluke and the powers didn't know that humans could gain this status. When it was discovered that they could the Powers decided to legalize the ascension. Thus was born the test of humanity." Phil took his eyes off the wall and looked at Ranma. "You getting this?" 

Ranma had swirls in his eyes as he tried to understand everything that Phil was saying. "Uh...maybe?" 

Phil rubbed the bony ridge that was his eyebrows in irritation. "I know it's a little much but here's a rundown of the test in simple terms. The human who has been offered ascension, that's you, needs to overcome their innermost fear. After doing so the candidate, that's you, has to pass the second part of the test. Temptation. The black dog in your mind," Phil said as he held up the picture "represented the temptation of power. When you said no, you passed. Get it?" 

Ranma smiled and nodded his head but then looked down at the floor. "But what happened to Neko-chan and the angry mini-me? Are they still in my head?" he asked as he tapped his skull. 

"Both Neko-chan and your inner guardian are still with you. They are you so you can never be separated. They are simply pieces of your soul given form. Unfortunately you'll probably never see them again." 

Ranma let out a sigh. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay." he said softly to himself. 

"Ah don't sweat it you big softie." Phil said as he lightly swatted him on the arm. "As long as you're okay she is too." 

"That's good to know." Ranma said as he let out a sigh of relief. 

"Now how about we get you out of here and back to your own body." Phil said with a smile as he held out the document Ranma had spotted earlier. 

"So all I gotta do is sign this and I can go home?" 

Phil nodded with a small smile. "Yep." His eyes narrowed and the office went dark as he said. **_"IN YOUR BLOOD!"_**

Ranma backed up quickly as his eyes grew wide in fright. "What!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking. 

The lights in the office came back on and Phil had a smile on his face. "Sorry about that but I felt wierd when I didn't scare you. Don't worry about the blood thing, that's so last millennium. Just use this." he said as he handed Ranma a ballpoint pen. 

Ranma sweat dropped as he took the pen from the demons hand and signed his name. As soon as his name was written he backed away from Phil. 

Phil placed the document and the pictures back in the folder. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Ranma Saotome. The powers expect great things from you." he said with a grin as he disappeared from the office. 

Ranma did a double take as he looked around the office and found that he could not find Phil. "Where did he go?" he asked no one as he started for the door. He was about to the turn the knob when he heard a voice from behind him. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

------------------------Tendo Dojo----------------------------

"There you go." Kasumi said as she put the demon down on the dojo floor. Actually thrown on the floor would make more sense. 

"What the hell was that for?!" Inutaisho asked angrily as he rolled around the dojo floor trying to get himself into a sitting position. 

"That's for making me have to carry you, you lecherous piece of shit." Kasumi growled as she straightened out her housedress. "I'm probably going to have to take another shower now." She said disgustedly as she pulled black and white hairs out of her dress. "Well it looks like your shedding little doggie. Hope you don't go bald." She said with a smirk. 

"I bet you would just love that." Inutaisho snorted as he finally righted himself. 

"Hmph if I had it my way you'd be neutered." she said with a smile as she left the dojo to continue packing. 

Inutaisho grimaced as she walked out of the room. "Why is it always the quiet ones?" he muttered. A pink fuzzy slipper answered his question. 

[I heard that.] he heard Kasumi say in his head. [Just concentrate on getting Ranma back and you'll never fear a sharp object again.] 

Inutaisho sighed and closed his eyes as he eavesdropped on Ranma and Phil's conversation. 'Time to get to work.' 

He waited until Phil had left the 'office' to make his appearance. When he saw Ranma about to leave he spoke up. "Where do you think you're going?" 

Ranma turned around when he heard the voice and his eyes narrowed as he recognized the speaker. "Inutaisho." 

"Hey kid, happy to see me?" The demon asked as he slapped Ranma on the back. "I told you you would pass the test. Welcome to the level of Tai Youkai." He then looked down at Ranma and saw the boy frowning. "Hey why the long face?" 

"Has it ever occurred to you I never wanted to be a youkai? Has it ever occurred to anyone that I didn't want most of the stuff that happened in my life?" He said angrily as he walked around. "I mean my life was screwed up enough already. First I turn into a girl and now I turn into a demon. I mean how did my life go so wrong." He said with a sigh as he sat down. 

Inutaisho sighed and rubbed his head as he walked over to where Ranma sat. "Life's not always easy kid, I'm sorry to say that but it's true. You ever think I wanted to be Youkai. Fate sometimes has a weird destiny in store for all of us. Like I told you before you are destined for great things in life. Don't let something like this bring you down. You should be proud, you've been given a great power." He said with a small smile. 

"Yeah I guess, but what if my life gets even more screwed up?" 

"Oh there are no ifs about it. You're in for an awfully big surprise when you go home." Inutaisho said with a chuckle. 

Ranma groaned as he held his head in his hands. "Argh what now!" 

"Kasumi will be joining you on your training trip." 

"Kasumi? But what can she do?" Ranma asked confused as he raised his head. 

"Oh she can do a lot, don't underestimate her." He said as he absently rubbed the spot where her arrow had pierced his neck. "Turns out she's been training to be a demon exterminator her whole life." 

Ranma shot up from the chair and had a look of disbelief on his face. "Kasumi? Fighting? Uh, I don't think so. Have you ever talked to Kasumi? It's impossible to lift a finger just in her presence and I don't think that there is anyone on this world who can bring themselves to actually attack her." 

"Believe it kid. And she's a pretty good fighter too. Not bad looking in her outfit either." he said wearing a perverted grin. "Ow what was that for!" he shouted as he rubbed the spot that Ranma just hit him in. 

"That's for thinking perverted thoughts about Kasumi." he said as he retracted his fist. "And, hey, won't she try to kill me?" 

"Actually no. She has faith that you will be able to control your youki, which you now are able to control, and she wants to help you. She says that she sees you as a little brother and wants to help you after you've done so much for her family." 

"Kasumi would say something like that." Ranma said with a small smile. "I've been meaning to ask you what type of trip am I going on?" 

"Ah now that's a question I've been waiting to answer. I'm going to have Happousai take you back to the Sengoku Jidai era of Japan's history." He said with a smile as he crossed his arms. 

"The warring states period?" Ranma asked confusedly. "Why there, and how?" 

"Well the why is easy. You need to be able to train in a place where you won't seem so out of the ordinary. While you will probably be looked upon badly by the humans of that time, they won't give you as much trouble as they will here." 

"But how are we gonna get there?" 

"Originally I was going to use the Nanban mirror that I created, but someone broke it." Inutaisho glared at Ranma as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

"Hey that was Nabiki's fault don't blame me!" 

"Riiight. Anyway Baba has become aware of portal that should be able to send you there. It's located at an old shrine in Tokyo. I'm not sure how to get there but the Nanban mirror is still able to transport people to different places, just no through time." 

"Who else will go with me?" 

"Just Happousai and Kasumi." 

"What about the old woman?" 

"Baba will not be joining you. She is needed at her hut." 

"What's she needed there for?" 

"If she stays away from her cottage for too long she will eventually die. The cottage is a haven away from time. It exists on a place where time cannot touch. She is actually older than I am, though she says she's not." 

"So I just go and train for a while?" 

"Yes, and make sure you don't do anything political." 

"Political?" 

"Yeah, try not to change history. It's important. Don't fight in any wars and don't kill anyone. Got it." Inutaisho said seriously as he pointed his finger at Ranma's face. 

Ranma nodded his head feverishly. "Right, don't alter history, got it." 

"And there's something else I needed to tell you. I left two scrolls with Baba that I want you to open when you get to Sengoku Jidai. One of them is my own school of martial arts that I want you to have." 

"Really?" Ranma said, his eyes wide with wonder at the thought of learning a whole new scroll of techniques. 

Inutaisho nodded his head as he continued. "The other scroll is a letter I want you to deliver to my two sons, Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. They will be able to help you in your training." 

"How will I find them?" 

"The scroll will point them out to you. I know I shouldn't be asking you this but I still have things I need to say to them. It's important that you deliver that scroll." Inutaisho said, as he looked Ranma straight in the eye. 

"I promise I will deliver the scroll." Ranma said as he looked in the demons eyes. His eyes scrolled down Inutaisho's body and he sighed. 

Inutaisho backed away nervously as he watched Ranma's eyes. "Hey you gay or something? Why you checking me out?" 

Ranma sputtered as he waved his arms indignantly. "That's not it! I was just wondering, that's going to be my new body right." 

"Yes that's right." he said as he puffed out his chest in a show of bravado. "Like it?" 

"Guess I can never look like a human again." He said as he looked down at his own body. 

"Well look at it this way. Your female youkai form is way hotter than your original female form. I'm talking hubba hubba!" 

Ranma held his head in his hands as he sighed. "Is that all you think about?" 

Inutaisho chuckled a bit and put his hands on Ranma's shoulders. "Look kid, don't worry about the way you look. There are spells that can cover what you really look like or you can just cover your head with a hat and chop off your tail. The important thing is that you show the world what Ranma Saotome is really made of. It's been a pleasure working with you kid and I expect great things from you." he said as he hugged Ranma. He then held him at arms length and stood back. 

"See ya around kid." was the last thing Ranma heard as he was covered by a bright light. 

-------------------------Unknown Place-------------------------

Saffron lunged at the white knight, his intent clearly seen through his glowing hate-filled eyes. "I will not make the same mistake twice mortal! This time I will kill you!" Saffron swiped his talons in the knight's direction and grunted in anger as the knight ducked to the side. Saffron held back a wince as he felt the Knights sword cut through his left wing. 

"Looks like first blood goes to me you abomination!" Ranma said as he smirked at Saffron. 

Saffron smiled as he pulled off of his wing and let a new one regrow. "You tried that last time as well, and like last time it will not work!" **"KOUTEI KAEN YOTI!"**He threw the limp wing towards Ranma like a boomerang and smirked when Ranma dodged it and charged at Saffron. "I Am The Immortal Phoenix, King and God of Phoenix Mountain, You Should Feel Honored That I Am Personally Ending Your Life!" he shouted in mad glee as he built up his energy for his final attack. **"TENKA SHUNMETSU KOUKYUU DAN!!"**

Ranma smirked as he evaded the projectile and continued rushing at Saffron. However his forward momentum was halted as he felt something squeeze around his neck. 

"Fool!" Saffron sneered as his Talons closed around the knight's neck, squeezing the air from his lungs. "Do you have any last words before you die?" Saffron mocked as he lifted Ranma's body into the air. 

Ranma looked over towards the unconscious figure on the floor and a tear fell from his eye. "I'm sorry, AkaERK.." his last words were cut off as Saffron's wing flew back and sliced through his neck. 

Saffron watched as the knights head fell off its body and rolled along the floor. He let the body drop and walked over to where his wing lie on the ground. "You have done well." He said with a smile as the wing burned to ashes in his hand. He turned back to the unconscious figure of Akane still laying in the darkness. He walked up to the figure, kicking the corpse of Ranma the White Knight aside. "Back to my original problem." he sighed as he grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her toward the light. The light had become even brighter than last time and when he reached his arm toward it, it seemed to disappear. With a smile he let go of the girl and prepared to jump into the light. "I am Free!" 

------------------------Tendo Dojo----------------------------

Ranma opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor of the Tendo Dojo. He held up his hand to his face and saw the claws that now served as his fingers. He felt the long hair that now cascaded down his back freely without a pigtail. Not caring about his hair for a moment he leapt into the air and shouted loudly. "I'm back!" 

He started to walk towards the door but then felt a blinding pain in his backside and fell on his face. "What the hell?" He stood up carefully and then looked down on the floor to find his long bushy white tail. 'This thing is like five feet long.' he thought to himself. 'How am I supposed to walk around with this?' he thought as he rolled the tail up in his hands. 'Inutaisho was walking fine when I saw him.' He then remembered how Inutaisho had wrapped the tail around his shoulder. Ranma tried to do the same thing but it never stayed on his shoulder and would always fall off. 'Damn it stay there!' He thought to himself angrily. He was surprised when the tail wrapped itself around his shoulder and stayed there. He looked at it in amazement and started to move his arm. Content that the tail wouldn't fall off he prepared to go face his family. 

The first person he met was the first person he wanted to talk to. However he wasn't prepared for the way she made her entrance. 

*Welcome back Ranma* 

Ranma 'acked' as he twirled around and flung his tail at the ceiling. The tail moved like a whip and as fast as a striking viper. It hit the ceiling and something or someone fell down. The tail continued its course back to Ranma's shoulder. Ranma walked over to the person who fell from the ceiling and when he saw who it was began to blubber out apologies. "Oh God Kasumi I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean it!" 

Kasumi smiled as Ranma helped her back on her feet. She looked up at the new youkai and smiled even more. She ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so happy you stayed yourself." Kasumi said as she hugged him. 

Ranma sweat dropped a little but hugged her back. When she let go of him he struck a stupidly macho pose. "Ranma Saotome never loses!" he came back down to Earth as he heard her giggling at his antics and then asked the question that was bothering him. "What would you have done if I didn't pass?" 

Kasumi's eyes narrowed as she answered coldly. "I would have killed you." Her eyes then shot up in surprise when he hugged her. The hug didn't last long but she did hear him mutter two words before he let go. 

"Thank you." 

Kasumi looked up at Ranma with her eyes wide in surprise. "Ranma-kun.." 

"Now then where is everybody I wanna say goodbye before we go?" Ranma asked as he turned away from Kasumi. "You are coming, aren't you?" 

Kasumi nodded and pointed to the bags she had by her side. "Everyone's waiting for you in the dining room." 

"Thanks." he said as he began to walk off only to realize she wasn't following him. "Hey, you coming?" 

Kasumi grabbed her bags in a rush and ran up to Ranma's side. "Of course I am. Someone has to make sure you eat right." she said with her normal smile. 

Ranma only smiled as he walked out of the dojo and into the dining room. 

------------------------Tendo Dining Room----------------------------

The Tendo family as well as Nodoka, Cologne, Baba, Happousai Shampoo and Ukyo sat around the small table. Nabiki continued to hold Akane's head in her lap as the girl continued to sweat. "Hey he's been in there for a while, you think this test is over yet?" She asked as she shifted the position of Akane's head on her lap so her legs wouldn't fall asleep. 

"I'm sure the masters test is almost finished." Baba said as she sat next to the still blackened but unfortunately conscious form of Happousai. 

Nodoka quickly got to her feet and drew her sword. "It's been to long, I cannot trust the life of my son to that demon any longer!" She rose up and started to charge towards the dojo her sword drawn in front of her. Before anyone could stop her the door to the room opened, revealing Ranma with Kasumi behind him. Nodoka fell backwards in surprise and the only thing saving her from a rough landing were her son's quick reflexes and strong arms. 

Ranma put his mother upright and smiled at her and the rest of the people at the table. "I'm back." 

All the people at the table save Nabiki, Baba, Happousai and Akane, rose to meet him. Soun clapped him on the back and gave a rather odd smile as he started to cry. "My son-in-laws a demon!" 

Ranma sweat dropped as he waved his hands in an attempt to calm the man down. "It's not that bad Mr. Tendo." However nothing that Ranma said could get through Soun's blubbering and to his ears. 

Baba limped over to him and smiled. "I knew you could do it Ranma-sama." 

Happousai merely snorted. "Feh, the young punk got lucky." 

Shampoo and Ukyo walked up to him and looked over his new body. 

Ranma sweat dropped once again as he felt like a piece of meat at a butcher shop. "Something wrong?" 

"Shampoo want Airen to know that she still love husband." Shampoo said as she glomped onto his taller and more muscular body and started purring. 

Ukyo, not one to be outdone by her rival, glomped Ranma's other side. "That's right Ran-chan, as your cute fiancée you have no worries about me ever abandoning my love for you." she said sweetly as she glared at Shampoo. 

Shampoo glared right back at the chef and tightened her hold upon Ranma. She eventually began rubbing her cheek on his tail. "Airen so soft." She purred as Ranma blushed and Ukyo fumed. 

Ukyo was about to give Shampoo a piece of her mind when Nodoka pulled Ranma's face down to hers and looked into his eyes. His eyes had a slight golden tint to them but they still showed her the kind and caring person that he was when he was human. Nodoka sighed as she let go of his face. She kept her hand on his cheek as she looked up at him "That's still really you in there." 

"Yeah mom it's still me." Ranma said with a small smile. "Just with some extras. 

"Well your fiancées don't seem to mind, so I guess you can be a manly demon as well." She said as she sheathed her katana. 

"Indeed Son-in-law. Your new status does not change your standings with Shampoo." Cologne cackled, as she looked him up and down. "But the mirror..." 

"Does not belong to you. However I will be happy to return it when I don't need it anymore. It's broken anyway." 

"What do you mean by broken?" 

"It can no longer take you anywhere in time, it can only take you to different places now." Ranma explained as he gave her a hard look. "It's best that you forget about trying to take it from me. I need it to get somewhere." 

"Where are you going?" 

"Training." 

"Yeah well before you leave Saotome there's one person who's still not aware of your new situation." Nabiki spoke up as she gestured to her lap. 

"Akane!" Ranma walked over to Nabiki's side and looked down on Akane's unconscious form. "Is she going to be alright?" 

"Inutaisho said she'd be fine. You just knocked her out." 

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief as he let his fingers run through her hair. "That's good to know." he then looked up and addressed every person in the room. "I want her to know nothing of this, please. When I return I will tell her what happened." 

"But she'll be worried about you. No matter how much she'll deny it." Nabiki pointed out to him. 

"Just tell her I'm on a training trip. I need more time to figure out how to explain this." 

Nabiki nodded and continued to watch over her younger sister. 

"Son where are you going to train?" Nodoka asked as she walked up to him. 

Ranma sweat dropped as he realized that he couldn't really tell them. "Um..at a spot that the old freak knows how to get to. It's a place where I won't stick out like a sore thumb." he said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I don't know exactly where tho, but I should be back in time for the start of the new school year." He said as he looked toward Happousai for agreement. Upon seeing the old man nod he smiled. "Yep I should be back by then." 

"But what about the rest of the school year?" Nabiki asked from her place on the floor. 

Ranma shrugged his shoulders as he answered. "I've missed too many days already. With all that's happened at Jusendo I think I deserve some off time." 

Happousai put out his pipe and started walking toward Ranma. "Well boy it's time to go. We want to get as much time as possible." 

Ranma nodded and turned toward Kasumi. "Are you still coming?" 

Kasumi nodded causing many shouts of surprise to go through the collected people. 

"Not My Little Girl!" 

"Airen no cheat with Nice nice girl?" 

"Ran-chan what the hell?!" 

"Two girls from the same family my son is so manly." 

Nabiki and Cologne just watched with their eyebrows raised in slight curiosity at the situation. Both Ranma and Kasumi blushed as they tried to control all of the rumors and comments around them. 

"I'm only going because I want to make sure Ranma-kun and Grandfather stay in good health." Kasumi turned towards Shampoo and Ukyo and whispered to them. "I also want to make sure Grandfather doesn't instill any bad habits upon Ranma-kun." 

Both girls nodded at this and agreed. A perverted Ranma was not a good thing. Plus this is Kasumi, she wouldn't do anything underhanded, would she? Both fiancees looked at the smiling face of Kasumi and found that they just couldn't say no. "Fine." They both muttered as they crossed their arms across their chests and turned away from each other. 

"Kasumi are you sure this is a wise idea?" Nabiki asked as she gestured toward her father who was wailing about uncontrollably and then to the comatose form of Akane. "What if she tries to cook." Soun stopped hopping around as all of the color seemed to drain from his face. 

"NNNOOOOOOO!!! Please Kasumi don't go!" Soun shouted as he grabbed his daughter's leg and hung on for dear life. 

"I would be happy to cook for the Tendo family while Kasumi's away." Nodoka spoke up. 

"You see father you'll be fine." Kasumi said with a smile as she removed her father from her leg. Soun continued to sniffle but it was useless against the full onslaught of Kasumi's smile. 

"Okay. I guess me and Nabiki can live without you for 4 months." 

"Hey you're by yourself there father." 

Soun turned toward Nabiki as he jaw hit the ground "Whaa..." 

"Did you forget, the internship in America? I leave in a month! Don't you remember?" She said as her mask slipped from her face and anger could be seen in her features as Soun dumbly shook his head. "Ugh, after a month it'll be you and Akane." 

"Well now that all your affairs are in order, we have to get going." Happousai said as he punched Ranma in the leg. "We want to get this trip over with as quickly as possible." Ranma nodded his head as Happousai used all of his hands to look through his gi. "Where the hell is it?" 

"You looking for this?" Baba asked as she limped toward the group holding the Nanban mirror and both of Inutaisho's scrolls. 

"Eh-heh, yeah." Happousai said as he held out his hand to grab the mirror. Baba kept it out of his reach and turned to face Ranma's family. "It has been a pleasure meeting you all but we have to go now. Do not worry about Ranma, he will be fine as will the girl." 

"Bye mom." Ranma said as he waved to his mother and he watched Kasumi wave to her father as Baba cried on the mirror and said. 

"Take me to the bone-eaters well." 

Nabiki shielded her eyes as a large flash of light engulfed the room. Since she had her hand over her face she never noticed Akane wake up, smile, feel her breasts and then faint. 

------------------------Sunset Shrine Well----------------------------

Ranma, Kasumi, Baba and Happousai materialized in front of an old wooden shed. When Ranma looked around to take in their surroundings he made a startling discovery. "Hey we're still in Tokyo!" 

"Of course we are whelp! To get to where we wanna go, we gotta go through there." Happousai said while pointing at a run down looking shack. It had a sign that seemed to be off of it's hinges that said Bone-eaters well. 

"Why can't I ever have a quest that brings me to fancy hotels or nice buildings, why is it always rusty old shacks or small villages." Ranma said as he snorted. "I could probably blow this thing down." 

Happousai shrugged his shoulders. "The life of a martial artist is fraught with peril." 

Ranma just gave the old man a look as he picked up Happousai and booted him into the mini shrine. "Insects first!" 

"You little whelp!" 

As Ranma and Happousai were fighting Baba took the time to talk to Kasumi. "Excuse me dear, I don't mean to pry but why are you going with Ranma-sama, I know it's not for the reasons you gave to your father." 

Kasumi smiled nervously as she played with her necklace. *Mistress what do I tell her?* 

*You might as well tell her the truth. She can be trusted.* 

"I am a youkai exterminator trained by one of the greatest youkai exterminators ever." she stated proudly. 

*Flattery will get you no where. You're training will still be hard.* 

Kasumi's smile fell a bit as she continued. "My mistress has told me to look after Ranma and make sure he doesn't stray down the wrong path. He is like family to me and I would not like to kill him." 

Baba nodded at the explanation and smiled a bit. "It's good to know Ranma-sama has someone like you in his life." 

Kasumi blushed as she waved her hand at the small woman. "It's not like that. He's like a little brother to me, maybe even a child. he needs a lot of guidance in his life but he is a good person at heart. How he turned out that way with his father I'll never know, but I want to see him stay that way." 

Baba smile grew wider as she handed Kasumi the two scrolls. "Give these to Ranma-sama. He will need them." 

"Aren't you coming with us?" Kasumi asked as she took the scrolls. 

"Sadly I cannot. I'm to old to be going off on adventures. But I wish you the best of luck, but I know you'll all be fine. Stay away from Happousai though." She added with a wink as she vanished in a puff of smoke. 

Startled Kasumi almost dropped the scrolls but managed to hold onto them. 

"Kasumi, you coming!" Ranma called from inside the well's shrine. 

"Yes!" she called back as she grabbed her bag and the two scrolls and jumped in the well, Ranma following right behind her. 

Kagome watched from the steps of the shrine as an old woman and a girl that was older than her were talking by the bone-eaters well. She was about to go jump in the well with her new pack of supplies when she spotted them. 'I wonder if they want to see grandpa.' She was about to go up and talk to them when she watched the old woman vanish in a puff of gray smoke. She quickly hid herself from view and watched as the girl and another shape disappear into the well. 'Oh no someone knows about the well!' Kagome got out of her hiding spot and ran towards the well only to find no one there. "Oh no!" 

------------------------Sengoku Jidai, Bone-Eaters Well----------------------------

Inu Yasha stared hard at the spell book in his hands. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't make this 'math' work. Thanks to Kagome's teaching the symbols made sense to him but he still didn't know what the hell he was doing. In his frustration he inadvertently ripped the book in half. "FUCK!" 

Miroku glanced up from the spell book he was reading titled 'English for Beginners' in anger as he watched Inu Yasha tear apart another perfectly good book. "Kagome-sama's going to be angry with you when she returns." 

"Shut up you lecherous monk!" Inu Yasha snorted as he hid the remains of the book in a tree and covered them with dirt. He then grabbed another book out of the pile that Kagome had left him and tried once more to understand 'math' all the while cursing a certain time-traveling girl. 

Inu Yasha looked up from his book and stared at the well. "Someone's coming through." he said as he stood up. 

Miroku stood up as well and shook the grass off his clothes. "Is it Kagome-sama?" 

"No, it's a youkai!" Inu Yasha withdrew Tetsusaiga as Miroku prepared to open the air rip as they watched the well. 

"What a trip!" 

Inu Yasha heard the voice from within the well and shouted to it. "Who are you! Show yourself" 

"Hey, someone's up there." the voice said. "Relax I'm coming up. 

Inu Yasha watched as a taller version of Sesshomaru and himself put together jumped out of the well. He dropped Tetsusaiga to the floor as he recognized the tai-youkai of the western lands. "Father?" 

END Chapter 10 

A/N: WOW That took a really long time. I'm sorry for taking so long but I had a lot going on. Namely adjusting to my new semester at school. I told you the crossover was going to start in this chapter and goddamn it I keep my promises! Anyway please R&R or C&C or whatever, just tell me what you think. And I got the names of Saffron's attacks from the New Ranma Project's translation of Graphic Novel 38. -Later 


	12. Family Reunion

**A Ranma ½ and Inu-Yasha Crossover  
Ranma's New Curse **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is a work of fanfiction, which means I get to play god and change the characters around as I see fit. HA HA HA! 

Notes: In the Ranma Universe this story starts out at the end of the battle with Saffron. I have decided to change the view for the Inu Yasha universe from this point on. After doing some research on the characters I decided to put Rin, Sesshomaru and Sango into the story line. I was going to put Sesshomaru in the story anyway but the way I'm putting him into it now is better than before. I hope you enjoy! Also this story will have a slight crossover with the TV show Angel. Hope you don't mind. 

----------------------------Sengoku Jidai---------------------------

Inu Yasha watched, with his eyes opened wide in surprise, as his father, someone he thought long dead, jumped out of the bone eaters well and landed in front of him. He quickly shook off his surprise and rubbed his eyes and stared back at the demon before him. Once he got a second look he was convinced that this was too good to be true. He looked carefully at the demon before him and matched the way the demon looked to the way his father did, everything was the same! However due to Inu Yasha's dealings with Naraku, he knew that looks could be deceiving. 

He cautiously sniffed the air around his father knowing that he would never forget his father's scent. After sniffing for a few seconds he growled and tightened his hold on Tetsusaiga. "You're not my father! Who the fuck are you!" 

Chapter 11: Family Reunion

Ranma blinked in confusion at the two people who stood before him when he jumped out of the well. 'Whoa guess the old dog was right, I am in the past.' he thought as he looked around at where there once was a temple with buildings in the distance was now a meadow surrounded by trees. He lowered his eyes back down to the two people who stood before him. He heard the one holding the sword call him father and a smile lit up his face. 'Alright, guess that means I located one of Inutaisho's kid's!' He thought happily as he started to introduce himself. 

He was about to explain who he was when he heard Inu Yasha's shout. Ranma's eyes opened in surprise when he saw Inu Yasha's sword come straight at him. Surprised by the speed of the swing and the fact that he was up against the well, he wasn't able to avoid the blow. Ranma shut his eyes and raised his arm in a futile effort of stopping the oncoming blow. He prepared for the pain of losing one of his limbs when he realized he still felt his arm, but no pain. He slowly opened eyes and saw a snarling Inu Yasha beating a rusted sword up and down on the ground. 

Inu Yasha snarled as he swung at the impostor and his eyes widened in surprise and anger as he saw Tetsusaiga transform back to an old rusted sword when it touched Ranma's arm. With a snarl he began to swing the sword wildly. "What's wrong with this damn thing!" Once Tetsusaiga transformed back to the fang, Inu Yasha once again swung at Ranma. 

However now that Ranma had gotten his bearings he was able to stop the sword inches from his head by holding the blade between his palms. "I'd really wish you'd stop that," he muttered as he looked at Inu Yasha's angry face. 

'This asshole is playing with me!' Inu Yasha thought angrily as he tried to overpower Ranma's grip. "I'll teach to you to screw with me!" he shouted as he drew out Ranma's youki to form around his sword. He was sweating profusely as was Ranma as they both fought for control. "Kaze No Kizu!" He attempted to use one of the Tetsusaiga's strongest attacks against the impostor and was shocked when once again as soon as the blade touched Ranma it transformed and the winds that formed the Kaze No Kizu blew away. "What the fuck is wrong with this piece of shit!" he growled angrily as he tried to get the sword to transform once more. 

*I probably know the answer to that* 

"Who said that?" Inu Yasha shouted as he heard a voice in his head. He whipped his head from side to side looking for the speaker but he saw no one but Ranma who was looking at him oddly and Miroku who held his staff in front of him in case he had to ward off any attacks. 

Inu Yasha's eyes widened once more as a giant pearl shot out of the well and hovered in front of his face. *I said that* he heard it say in his head, as it seemed to stare at him angrily, if a pearl could look angry that is. 

Inu Yasha sputtered incoherent curses as he clumsily backed away from the levitating orb as it continuously moved toward him.

*The sword you wield is the fabled Tetsusaiga, which was made from the fang of your father, Inutaisho, correct?* 

Inu Yasha nodded his head dumbly as he stared at the talking ball.  

*The reason your sword cannot harm that demon is because he has been granted the powers of your father and they share the same soul.  Hitting him with that sword would be like him biting himself.  If he doesn't want it to happen, it won't.* 

"As much as that explains why Inu Yasha's sword did not harm him, we still don't know who you are and what you want." Miroku said as he stepped forward from behind Inu Yasha while the hanyou regained his bearings.

Ranma blushed at this and absently fidgeted with his tail as he bowed to the two men.  "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." He then stood up and faced them as he continued. "I have come to train in my new abilities with my friends so that they will not go to waste.  I am also on a quest to find the two sons of Inutaisho."

"What do you want with me?" Inu Yasha snarled as he stayed in a slight fighting stance. 'Tetsusaiga won't work, but I can still use my claws.'

Ranma blanched at the question and scratched the back of his head.  "I don't know, actually.  Though if you are his son I was told to give you this." Ranma then put his hand in his shirt and pulled out the black scrolls he had gotten from Baba.  One was sealed once while the other was sealed twice.  The one with only one seal on it had his name written on it so he handed the other one to Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha took the scroll and inspected it.  'It smells like my father.' He then noticed the seals on the side. "This is the seal of my family," he looked up at Ranma to see him still standing still, looking straight at him.  "What's in it?"

Ranma shrugged his shoulders and shook his head from side to side.  "I have no idea.  Why don't you just open it?"

Inu Yasha growled as he touched the seals and one of them turned to ash.  "I can't."

"Why not?" Miroku said form beside him.

"There are two seals on this scroll, one is my families which can be opened by any member of our line, but the other was especially made for one person, my brother." He growled as his hand tightened around the scroll.  

"So let's go and find him."  Ranma said with a smile.

"It's not that easy," Inu Yasha growled as he cursed his brother.  "Every time I see that bastard, he tries to kill me."

"Oh," Ranma said as he sweat dropped. 'And I thought I had problems.' "Well I still need to see him anyway so I'll try to hold him off for you." He said with a smirk.

Miroku blocked Inu Yasha's oncoming curses by hitting him on the head with his staff.  "You said that you came with friends, where are they?"

Ranma looked thoughtful for a moment and then turned back to the well.  "They should have been right behind me…" his sentence was cut off as a large pillar of ki rose from the well as it exploded.

-------------------- Later at Kaede's Cottage-------------------

*Student, unleashing your full ki in the well was not a good idea * the orb scolded Kasumi as it floated around said girls head.

            "I'm sorry mistress I didn't mean to let grandfather get to me.  But, but that poor girl." Kasumi explained as she looked at the other people sitting around the house.  The girl who had landed near Kasumi after she landed in the well was currently holding back the hanyou named Inu Yasha who was trying to go after Happousai.  Only having his face meet dirt every time he tried.  The monk who had not yet introduced himself was sitting in the corner and seemed to be thinking over something, while Ranma sat with one foot on Happousai's head, keeping the lecher from squirming free.  And the old woman, who had introduced herself as Kaede, was sitting with a cute little kitsune boy drinking tea while watching the going-ons with a little curiosity. 

"UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!  LET ME GO!  YOU UNGRATEFUL WHELP I'LL *urk*"

            "Shut up you stupid perverted little troll!" Ranma growled as he pulled his fist out of Happousai's face.  Said perverted flea demon was currently tied up on the floor of the house.  "You never learn do you, you old fool!  Maybe I should just give you to Inu Yasha. Hmm?" Ranma said with a small smile as he watched all of the color drain from Happousai's face.  "That's what I thought."

            "YOU SHOULD LET ME HAVE HIM ANYWAY!  I'LL TEAR HIM APART!" Inu Yasha said as he too sat on the floor tied up and tried to wriggle towards Happousai's side.

            "Inu Yasha stop it already, I said I'm fine." Kagome explained as she tried to hold him back.  Truth be told she wanted Inu Yasha to rip into the little pervert a little, but for new acquaintances sake, held him back  "Don't make me say that word again."  Inu Yasha growled a little bit in anger and frustration but eventually settled for casting a death glare in Happousai's direction.

            Ranma smirked as he watched the girl who had, from what he could understand of the screams of anger from the girl and Kasumi, been groped by Happousai in the well, managed to control the unruly hanyou with a single word.  It was funny to Ranma as he watched the demons face repeatedly meet the floor whenever he tried to go after Happousai (not that he couldn't blame him), but every time he hit the dirt he was reminded of Akane and her mallets sending him for a painful flight every time she thought he did something wrong.  After brooding over his problems for a while he turned his attention to Kasumi.  "So what did happen in the well?"

            "Well, it went like this…"

**FLASHBACK **(sorry)

---------------Bone Eater's Well---------------

            "What a trip!  Looks like we made it." Said Ranma as he looked up from the bottom of the well.  "It's hard to believe we're in the past but there's no roof, only sunlight."

"Ahh, and the flowers are so pretty." Kasumi said as she walked up to a vine and sniffed the flowers that were growing on it.  

"Well what are you waiting for, master," Happousai said with as much venom and sarcasm in his voice he could muster.  "Why don't we get out of this place?"  

*I agree with Happousai.  We need to move quickly, I can sense a hanyou nearby and if we are in Sengoku Jidai, I don't want to stay in a spot where we can't fight to the best of our abilities. * Said Nuriko as she changed from a necklace into a medium-sized floating pearl.

Ranma then heard a shout coming from the area outside the well.  "Looks like you were right about that hanyou ball-san."

Nuriko, now obviously agitated, slammed into the back of Ranma's skull.  *My name is not Ball-san!  It's Nuriko! *    

"Alright, alright." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.  "Just wait here." He told them as he heard a shout from above.

**"Who's there?  Show yourself!"**

"It's alright I'm coming up!" Ranma shouted back at the voice as he turned back to his companions once more.  "Don't come up till I figure out what's goin on up there."  He then jumped to the top of the well and disappeared from their sight.

Once Ranma was out of sight Kasumi turned toward Happousai, "Are you sure it's safe here?"

The little man shrugged his shoulders as he answered.  "It's safer for Ranma to be here than for people to see him in our time.  In these times seeing a youkai is a relatively normal thing so he should draw less attention than a teenager with a tail walking through a crowded district, true?"

Kasumi had to agree with Happousai on that but was still concerned.  "But with all the other youkai around won't we be in more danger?" 

"Nonsense my dear." Happousai said while waving aside Kasumi's concern with me here, as well as that punk we should be fine.  "And aren't you a big bad demon exterminator?  I thought you were trained to handle this type of situation?" he asked with an arrogant smirk.

Kasumi reddened a little as she mumbled her answer.  "This is my first time actually doing something like this.  I'm not used to you or Ranma's way of life.  You two are used to surprises and challenges that come out of nowhere.  I like being at home caring for my family.  I'm not used to having odd happenings suddenly fall right on top of me."

*** THUD ***

As soon as Kasumi finished, a huge bag that seemingly came out of nowhere landed on top of Happousai and squished the little man flat.  Kasumi looked up as a girl who seemed to be as old as Akane, dressed in a school fuku dropped into the well, also from out of nowhere.  "Oh my God! My bag didn't hit you did it?" the girl asked as she approached Kasumi.

Kasumi, being slightly wary of this strange girl who appeared out of nowhere, kept her hand on her crossbow strapped to back and answered her as pleasantly as she could.  "Oh no, I'm just fine." She said with a smile as she stepped away from the girl.  

"Oh that's good but wasn't there someone else here that you were talking to?" the girl asked as she looked around the bottom of the well.  

"AHH SWEETO! A gift from the Gods" Happousai yelled as he popped out from under the heavy bag, only to come face to face with Kagome's derriere.  "Ahh, what a lovely sight for a lonely old man." He sighed as he nuzzled said derriere.

Kasumi watched with anger as Happousai fondled the girl as she cried out and tried to get the perverted old man to stop, slowly boiling Kasumi drew her crossbow and aimed it at the little goat.  Waiting until the girl had dislodged said goat from her person, she opened fire once Kagome had landed a lucky punch to Happousai's jaw, sending him flying off the girl and to another corner of the well.  "DEMON SEEKER!" she shouted as she infused the notched arrow with chi and fired it at the now wide-open Happousai.

**End Flashback**

"And that's what happened." Kasumi finished as she stared at Ranma who was grinding his foot further into Happousai's skull.

            "Stupid old man, ya always gotta make things harder don'tcha!" he growled to the little man.

            "I still say you should let me have him!" Inu Yasha growled as he laid on his stomach with his chin in his hand listening to Kasumi's story.  He would have tried to grab the freak again but Kagome had sat on his back to keep him from moving and he didn't want her to 'sit' him again.

"I told you I'm fine." Kagome said as she got off of Inu Yasha.  "He was probably angry that I dropped my bag on him, right?"

Ranma just put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously, "Yeah, sure, that's why."

"Anyway the reason I jumped right behind you was because I never saw anybody else use the well to get here before and I wanted to know who you were." 

"I am Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts"

"I am Kasumi Tendo, I have been training to become a demon exterminator."

They both bowed as they introduced themselves. 

"And this," Ranma said while smirking, holding up and pointing to Happousai, "is Happousai, my servant."

"I am not your servant you punk!  If it wasn't for my real master I wouldn't even be subjecting myself to this humiliation!"  The small man screamed as he tried to punch and kick his way out of Ranma's grasp, but ended up looking like a worm trying to get off of a hook. 

"So who is your real master?" Kagome asked as she stepped closer to the newcomers but still keeping herself distanced from the small old man.

"My master is none other than Inutaisho, the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands." The small man responded as he finally got out of Ranma's grip.  "I was ordered by my master to train the recipient of his powers in how to use them.  We came here so that if somebody did see us training they wouldn't freak out as much, plus with all the demons running loose in this time it would be easier to bring up Ranma's powers and abilities."

"Oh." Said Kagome as she listened to the old man's explanation.  "That makes sense I guess.  It would sure help us a lot." She said with a smile.

"Feh, we don't need their help wench.  We'll be just fine on our own." Inu Yasha responded with a snort.

"Excuse me, but what exactly do you need help with and not to be rude but who are you." Kasumi asked as she 'accidentally' stepped on Happousai.

Kagome blushed as she realized that they had forgotten to introduce themselves.  "I'm Kagome Higurashi.  The well you used to travel to this time belongs to my family; we live in the house next door to it.  You've already met Inu Yasha." She said as she pointed to the hanyou who just turned his head and snorted.  "This hut belongs to Kaede, the priestess of this village." She gestured toward the old woman who stopped drinking her tea long enough to give them a nod of acknowledgement.  "This cute little guy is Shippo-chan." She said happily as she held up the small kitsune and hugged him.  Kasumi joined Kagome in gushing over the small fox demon as Happousai, Ranma and Inu Yasha looked on in disgust.

After watching the two women play with the kitsune for a few minutes and with no apparent attempt on Kagome's part to introduce him, Miroku decided to introduce himself in his usual way.  

Kasumi was petting and cooing at the cute kitsune when she felt a weight and squeeze on her bottom.  Her anger quickly rising she turned around sharply ready to vent some feminine justice upon a certain short and shriveled pervert.  "Die Happousai!" what she found when she turned around though was not something she expected, a grinning pervert with an extra set of arms was what she was expecting, what she found was a smiling Buddhist monk bowing in greeting.  Surely he couldn't be, but she still felt the weight of something pressing into her rear, and only seeing one of his hands, she reacted accordingly, monk or not.

***SLAP* **

Kasumi's blow caused Miroku to flip head over heels as he flew to the other side of the room and became embedded in the wall of the house.  Kagome sweat dropped as she watched the girl come down form her anger and let Shippo go and check on Miroku's face and upper body(which was sticking outside of the house).

"Who was that perverted freak of a monk!?" she asked angrily as she tried to glare holes into said monks backside.  Inu Yasha snorted happily as he finally found a female who had the same opinion of Miroku as himself.  

"That was Miroku." Kagome explained unhappily  "He has some rather, unwholesome traits, but he is a good friend and a strong fighter."

"How come his hand was wrapped up and tied with a rosary?" Ranma asked feeling the time safe enough to speak up without having anger directed back to himself.

"His family is under a curse caused by a really evil demon named Naraku, he cursed Miroku's grandfather and caused an air rip to form in his hand.  He keeps the rosary around his hand to seal it.  The rip sucks in anything it can into a void of nothingness.  Eventually the air rip will kill Miroku as well." She explained sadly as Inu Yasha snorted from behind her.

"And until that glorious day comes, he contents himself by hitting on and groping every single girl he sees." Inu Yasha said haughtily as he crossed his arms.  "Be happy he hasn't asked you the question yet."  

"Question, what question?" Kasumi replied confused.

Before Inu Yasha opened his mouth Kagome forcefully stepped on his foot.  "Don't worry about that, he has someone he likes anyway, he just won't admit it." 

"Not this girly romantic crap again," Inu Yasha said as he rolled his eyes only to find Kagome fixing him a glare that would make Naraku wet himself.  He quickly turned around and waved his hand in the air dismissively.  "Yeah and if you stick around long enough he'll ask you anyway."  Inu Yasha then walked over to where Ranma stood drew his sword, and rested the large blade on his shoulder in an intimidating posture.  "So you have the powers of my old man, eh? Why don't we test how strong you really are?"

"Are you saying you can beat me?" Ranma asked with a snort as he crossed his arms and smirked.  "You couldn't even touch me earlier."

"That was just a fluke, how about we go test your powers against mine."  Inu Yasha responded, sheathing his sword and stepping out of the house.  

"Heh, no problem." Ranma said as he too turned to leave and then swiveled back to grab Happousai  "and you're coming too!" he then looked up into the sullen faces of Kagome and Kasumi.  "If you'll excuse me I have to go kick some puppy ass!" he said happily as he turned and strutted out past Miroku's revealed upper body and towards Inu Yasha.

"Stupid demons, they always have to show off." Kagome snorted as she sat down.

"It's not just demons, Ranma was like this before he got his powers, it's just their testosterone and their need to dominate all others around them."  Kasumi said as she joined the girl.

"Really?" Kagome asked with raised eyebrows "But my friend Hojo is nice and he's a boy."

Kasumi simply nodded to the question.  "I read it in one of Tofu-sensei's books about human behavior, he's my families chiropractor.  He's a bit silly at times but a very nice man and a very good doctor, it's a shame he moved though.  As for your friend Hojo, he's probably gay."

Kaede watched with a raised eyebrow as she watched the two girls chatting never suspecting that her thoughts were the same of the orb that was floating beside her.  

'Hmph, kids!'    

-------------------- Meanwhile, Outside -------------------

"You never learn do you Miroku." Shippo said sadly as he tried to push Miroku's face back through the hole in the side of the house he was currently sticking out of.

"I'll admit this time that my actions were wrong, I probably should have introduced myself to the maiden first."  Miroku said with a wistful look on his face.  "The maiden had excellent hips, she would bear me a strong child.  And she was so beautiful."

Shippo merely grimaced and purposely put his hands over the monks face to keep him quiet, and resumed trying to push Miroku back into the house.  Shippo turned to see Inu Yasha walk out of the house strutting and being followed by the demon from earlier who was snorting angrily.  'What's up with them?' he thought as he watched them walk into the forest.  He shook his head and returned to his seemingly impossible task.  "Argh!  You're damn head is to big!"

"I wonder if she thinks my head is big as well, maybe that's why she didn't like my attentions."

Shippo sweatdropped at the monks stupidity, but held his tongue.  "You're lucky Sango isn't here, you'd have marks on both sides of your face."  He then turned and put his back on Miroku's head hoping to get some leverage, when he looked forward he eeped in fear and then ran back into the house.

Miroku, unable to see what was in front of him, since his face was pointing down, was unable to see why Shippo had run off.  "Whoever's there, show yourself!" he shouted as he desperately tried to look up and get his right arm in a good position to open the air rip in case it was a demon.  He blinked and relief and in fear at the tip of boomerang that was now in front of him and watched as a little cat demon walked over to him and perched on his head.  

"I guess you touched Kagome while Inu Yasha was around didn't you?" Sango said with a smile as she crouched and raised Miroku's head, carefully enough not to throw Kirara off but also enough to cause him a small bit of pain.

"Oh Sango it's you." Miroku breathed in relief, "Could you please help me out?"

"Why should I?  You deserve whatever Inu Yasha does to you for touching Kagome."

"But I swear I didn't touch Kagome-sama in anyway." He said as innocently as he could.

Sango just looked at him through a half-lidded stare and muttered.  "Riiiigght,"

"It's true Sango." Said Shippo as he spoke up from around the corner of the house.  

Sango raised her eyebrows in surprise at the kitsune's statement.  "So then who did this?"

"There were a bunch of travelers from Kagome's country that came, one of them was a nice girl who Miroku decided to introduce himself too."  Shippo said as he ran from the glare of Miroku and back into Kagome's arms, having finished his daily amount of mischief he could act cute for the rest of the day.

Sango's eyebrows lowered in disgust at the monk.  "So another one, eh?" 

"The fox lies!" Miroku said as he tried to avoid the oncoming slap.  "it wasn't like that at all."

"Really.  Why don't I believe you then?" she said as she held his head up once more to look at the large red handprint on his left cheek.  "Idiot." She muttered angrily.  "You never learn."  She then bristled as she felt something rubbing her.  "PERVERT!" she shouted as she slapped him hard enough to send him back into the house.  "Stupid fucking idiot!"

Miroku looked up to see four very angry women staring down at him, 'Well at least I'm out of the wall' was his last thought as he was knocked unconscious.  

            -------------------- Meanwhile, in Sesshomaru's Camp-------------------

            Sesshomaru looked up suddenly as he felt a power he hadn't felt in over 50 years.  'Father?  But that's impossible.  Somebody is going to pay dearly for this.'  He then looked toward the opposite side of the camp where Rin had put the finishing touches on a ring of flowers she had made to adorn Jaken's head.  

            "Jaken-sama looks so pretty now." Rin squealed happily as she placed the ring of brightly colored flowers on the ugly demon's head.

            Jaken sighed in defeat as Rin paraded him around in front of Sesshomaru as if he was a concubine of some sort.  'What have I your loyal servant Jaken done to deserve such a cruel fate Sesshomaru-sama.' He thought sadly as he looked up at his master.

            "Jaken!" Sesshomaru shouted as he stood up.

            "Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken said excitedly hoping for something to do.

            "Come, we are going to visit my brother." He stated as he got onto the back of his two-headed steed.

            "What about the girl?" Jaken said, hoping they would leave her behind.

            "This is no place for a child!" Sesshomaru said angrily as he pointed to the dark and murky swamp where they had stopped.  "Bring her with us."

            "Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken responded sadly.

            "Oh and Jaken," Sesshomaru said with a small smile on his face. "leave the flowers on."

            Jaken looked on slack-jawed as Sesshomaru turned away from him and laughed.  'Surely another hundred years have been taken from my life.' He then touched his flowery crown and frowned.  'And another hundred each time I am seen wearing this.' He sighed resolutely as he boarded the oni's head.  'The things I do for my master.'

**END CHAPTER 11**

**A.N.:** Okay all the people who want to kick my ass for taking so long with this chapter should form a line outside my house, hell I think I'll even be on it.  I'm so so so so so SORRY for taking this long, real lifes been annoying, my family went on vacation, I had summer classes and somebody kept sending me a virus over and over again.  If whoever did that is reading this, it didn't work it just was very annoying.  Hopefully it won't take me 5 months to get out chapter 12, oh well.  Look for a new story started by me (yes another one, I got the idea in my head and had to write it down, sorry) in a few days.  Again to all the people who have been waiting for this chapter (hopefully you aren't totally fed up with waiting) I deeply apologize, later.


End file.
